The Forgotten Tale of Hades and Persephone
by MamaAshley
Summary: Okay we all know the story. Hades pops out of the ground- steals Persephone- that thing with the pomegrante, etc. However, what if Persephone had wanted to be taken to the Underworld away from an overpowering mother? Let's take a look at the hidden love story of the Greek Gods. Please leave reviews if you wish. I changed rating to "M" for later on adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**The forgotten tale of Hades and Persephone**  
 **Chapter 1**

Who ever said silence was not tangible obviously did not live in the Underworld. Down here silence was a living, breathing mutant that slithered and crept into even the smallest crevices. Cold. Dark. Many a strong warrior had lost himself to the abyss of merciless nothingness. _It was bloody depressing_. Hades, God of the Underworld, slouched back upon his black throne, glancing once more at the scroll of newly arrived souls. It was always the same. With an exasperated sigh he flung the piece of parchment into the air so it fluttered down gentle to rest at his feet. A servant rushed out from the shadows to retrieve the scroll and place it with the other names of countless souls hidden away in Hades' archives. Hades paid him no attention, leaning his head down on his fist Hades rubbed at his tired eyes and sighed again. Of late he had been in a state of mind that was cryptic even for him. However, what was more disturbing was Hades didn't even know why. His manner of behavior had taken a rather interesting turn over the past few days.

At night lying alone in his chambers he would attempt sleep only to find it to evade him. The lack of light disturbed him and forced him to call that the torches be lit. It wasn't as if he liked living down deep in the Earth! He just happened to get stuck with the job. _"Hooray, we defeated Cronus! Now, who should control which regions? Oh, I know! Let's draw straws!"_ Zeus, the little twerp, got his palace in the sky while their brother, Poseidon, got the seas. And he got a bunch of rock and guardianship of the afterlife. If that wasn't depressing enough he had then began to go strolling along through his palace and begun to take notice of his servants who threw nervous glances at him. Instead of ignoring them as he usually did, he now found himself angry that even his own servants acted like he was a horrific monster. After his dealings with the wailing souls in Tartarus he found that his feet began taking him to the entrance of the Elysian Fields, a place he rarely visited. He stopped to listen to the birds and the laughter of children that plucked at the strings of his black heart. Those sounds made him long for another sweet laughter. One of kindness, warmth, and all the joys denied to him by fate. If all this wasn't bizarre enough, he had even considered planning trips up to Mount Olympus, something that he definitely never did unless he couldn't help it, for the sole purpose of finding the figure that had long since filled his dreams.

Hades was the only one, besides his brother Poseidon, of his many godly brothers and sisters who didn't dwell on Mount Olympus. Always being a little on the shy side in his younger years and then his years in his underground kingdom had made Hades less than sociable. He felt very out of place among his siblings who were happy, lively, and _always_ into each other's businesses and lives. No privacy. Not that any of the other Olympians were begging for his presence anyway….well except for one goddess.

Without even thinking, Hades swiped his hand in front of him and instantly a simmering mirror appeared. The shimmering silver transformed into a large green meadow covered with wild flowers. A group of wood nymphs bearing the emblem of his sister Demeter were racing across the lush hills. As per their nature, they were giggling and singing in sweet tones as their long slender legs carried them across the sea of summer grass. Together through the meadow and was soon followed by…..

"Persephone, beautiful Persephone, come and play with us!" The nymphs sang in unison. Persephone looked up from the object that she was once again twirling through her fingers to see several of her mother's nymphs smiling and beckoning for her to join them.  
"Persephone darling, why are you sitting here all by yourself?" came a voice from behind her. Persephone turned to see her mother standing there looking down at her. Demeter was a strong woman with a handsome face that was always smudged with a smear of dirt. Her luscious raven hair was so long that even braided it came to the small of her back. As the goddess of agriculture it was obvious when you looked upon her that she glowed with the gift of life, she took control of her responsibilities as nurturer with iron stealth when it came to nature and especially her only daughter.

"I am not alone, Mother." Persephone said gesturing at the awaiting nymphs.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you? I wish to have the lower fields green and in bloom before nightfall.

Before she could answer, Persephone noticed the willow tree that her mother had just healed from a terrible storm swaying its branches, giggling when she saw it's flowing leafy arms began to curl lovingly around Demeter's ankles.

"Off." Her mother said sternly to the tree before looking back at her daughter.

"I'm sorry Mother; I guess I was lost in my own thoughts." Persephone apologized, looking down at her hands.

Persephone had not been able to have a few moments all alone in her entire life. If she wasn't with her mother then she was being following by a band of devoted nature nymphs. It wasn't that Persephone didn't love her mother, far from it, but was it too much to ask that she be allowed some freedom? Demeter followed the path of Persephone's attention to notice the flower cupped gently in her daughter's hands. At once realizing it was not one of hers for at one moment it appeared a beautiful rose the color of rubies, but a moment later it shined like gold, before it changed to flash like silver, then it formed to sparkle like diamonds.

"Where did you find such a flower?" Demeter demanded.

Persephone surprised at her mother's harsh tone protectively holding the rose to her bodice as if in fear that her mother would snatch it away from her.

"It was a gift; it was delivered to my chambers this morning. I thought maybe it was a gift from Father."

Demeter's frown softened as she considered that possibility and smiled. "Yes. Yes, that would make sense. Or from perhaps Hermes, he is so very fond of you."

Hades chuckled to himself at his sister's response. How close and yet so far she was from the truth. True that rose had indeed been left for Persephone by Hermes; but it had not been _gifted_ by him. Hades' heart had done a strange fluttering when he had seen Persephone's smile as she looked down at her flower. He had hoped she would like his gift but had no intention of letting her know it was from him. But his sister was no fool and had probably guessed from the great wealth shown by the flower that the gift was from him, she deliberately shied away from that thought. Why would cold, uncaring Hades send warm, loving Persephone such a gift? Persephone was seen as a gift from the heavens to all who met her. Her natural gentleness and laughter made everything around her seem to brighten. She was his walking sunshine. Pushing aside his thoughts he returned his attention to the mirror.

"Now Persephone, you have worked very hard today, go play with the nymphs while I finish my work." Demeter said lovingly.

"Yes, Mother." Persephone replied, getting to her feet and placing the flower safely in one of her robe pockets.

The nymphs clapped and giggled with excitement as Persephone followed them as they raced through the meadow. Persephone grabbed handfuls of her white robes and ran through the soft grass as fast as her long legs could carry her. Persephone loved to run; loved how the winds brushed their fingers through her golden hair, how the sounds and motions of the Earth slowed as her feet pounded faster and faster on the ground. She loved the freedom. Persephone loved her mother dearly and knew Demeter loved her daughter more than anything else, but as she grew older she grew weary of the constant watchful eye of her mother and her faithful nymphs. She was usually accompanied wherever she went or was watched from a distance. None of the other Gods or Goddesses were watched with such caution. Her father often joked that Persephone was her mother's precious little flower; but even flowers need room to grow.

They soon came to a glistening lake at the bottom of the meadow's hill. The cool serene waters beckoned them gently to discard their robes and submerge themselves in the cool depths. Persephone took this moment to sneak away to duck behind some of the tall grass that surrounded the lake. Whispering softly to the grass she asked it to grow tall till she was completely hidden as she lay down in the soft grass.

 _"Hades, Lord Hades?"_

Hades's attention was removed from Persephone and landed angrily on the man who dared to disturb him. Hermes was standing in front of him with a parchment in hand and a smile across his handsome face. Hermes had the pleasure of being a young nuisance with sandy blonde hair and a face that would make any maiden swoon just to be in his presence. His mischievous grin always promised trouble for someone in one way or another. The dove wings on his sandals flapped vigorously causing Hermes to levitate slightly above the ground. Hades swiped his hand in front of the mirror so it vanished.

"Don't you ever knock?" Hades grunted as a welcome.

"No need, the door was open. And if I did would you have let me in?" Hermes asked.

"Probably not." Hades grumbled.

Hermes chuckled, being the messenger god he interacted with Hades the most and found his temper amusing and was brave enough to pull a remark on Hades from time to time. Hades rather liked Hermes…when he did not want to throw him in the Styxx.

"Is there a reason why you are here, or can I ignore you and go about my business?"

Hermes approached the throne and handed over the scroll. "Another group of souls ready to be listed. Charon will have them ferried across by the end of the day. Oh, and I delivered that parcel you wanted delivered to little Persephone."

"Yes, I know." Hades placed the scroll on the empty throne beside him, his fingers trailing along the cool marble armrest. When he looked up Hermes was still there, smiling.

"What, Hermes?" Hades asked rather annoyed. He was wasting precious time sitting here waiting for Hermes to leave so he could get back to more important matters.

Cocking his head to one side Hermes smirked. "You're lonely."

Hades raised a dark eyebrow. "Was that a statement or a question?"

Hermes ignored the question and continued, eyeing the empty throne beside Hades. "You are not as cold as you try to make yourself look. I think you are just lonely. Maybe if you had a queen at your side, you might actually allow yourself to be happy for once."

Hades could not resist smirking in reply. "I do not like you that much Hermes and I would fear a long term relationship with you. Though the winged sandals do look lovely on you."

"Not for a thousand nights in Aphrodite's arms, Hades. You are probably crankier in the mornings." Hermes had one last laugh before bowing slightly and flew out of the hall. The great stone doors to his hall slammed shut with an echoing boom.

 _Lonely?_ Hermes did not know what lonely meant. None of them did. They were not the one who had been banished to live out eternity amongst the dead. The luck of the draw had denied him the simple joy of daily human companionship. The idea of a queen had become more and more dominant in his thoughts lately. His dominion was the underground which made all the Earth's treasures his own; precious metals, diamonds, and gemstones of every color. Fathers would sacrifice their most beautiful daughters to get their hands on a sliver of what he possessed. That, however, would not be enough. After centuries alone in his forsaken domain the coldness had seared Hades' bones till he could barely remember the true feeling of warmth. A hug. A kiss. A smile. Hades craved that warmth like a ravenous wolf craved meat. He had only felt that warmth once; someone that had made his darkness bearable if only for a little while. With a wave of his hand the mirror reappeared with the image of his heart's desire.

Persephone lay in the cushion of the grass as she gazed into the crystal surface of the spring lake at her reflection. Her hair was golden and fell around her face in long waves, her eyes were brilliantly green like fresh sprouted leaves, and her body was long and lean tucked into her crisp white robes. She could now hear the nymphs calling out for her, but she ignored their calls. She would have at least a few moments to be by herself in peace. Persephone sighed as she thought of how none of the other gods could see how though she smiled and laughed….. she was lonely. None of them seemed to have a care in the world, all of them were happy with themselves, with their creations and powers, all of them except…..Hades.

Ever since she was a small child, Persephone found herself strangely drawn to him. He was the black sheep amongst his golden siblings. That alone was enough to intrigue her childish curiosity. Hades truly was as handsome as the other gods, if more. His godly powers gave him his appearance of a man who would never age pass thirty years; with his sleek black hair that traveled down to rest at his shoulders and playfully curled at the ends. A few strands of hair fell down till they rested just above his eyes, which were dark and mysterious but surprisingly beautiful. He kept his beard trimmed close to his face while his skin held the perfect complexion of being kissed by the sun. His black robes could not hide the perfection in which he had been formed with. His hardened muscles and height could frighten the most hardened warriors. He was very quiet compared to the other gods and goddesses that she had grown up around, and she had a feeling he was rather shy. Persephone giggled when she remembered how she had tricked Hades into smiling for her.

She had escaped her nursemaid to gather lilies in the garden beside her father's counsel hall. Her eyes sparkled as she spotted Hades exiting the hall and making his way through the gardens. Ignoring his foul expression and muttering under his breath Persephone ran after him and stopped him by pulling on the end of his cloak. She beckoned him to kneel down so as to whisper softly to him. Hades never seemed to get mad at her for wasting his time, he simply waited to see wait it was that she wanted. Persephone had placed a finger to her lips to tell him to be silent and looked around to make sure no one else was around.

"Shall I tell you my greatest secret, Hades? A secret that no soul knows about, not even Mama or Zeus," Persephone whispered to him.

She had caught his attention for Hades knew many secret and kept them well.

"Would you promise not to tell anyone, no matter what?" she continued.

"I promise." Hades whispered in reply.

"But you must do something first." Persephone had said smiling wide.

Hades had cocked his head with curiosity at this. "What must I do?"

"You must smile for me." Persephone announced, giggling at the look of astonishment on his face. "That is the price of my secret, I must see you smile."

Considering this for a moment Hades slowly grinned until it widened into a smile. That one smile had transformed him, making him the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. Persephone once again looked around before leaning closer to Hades, who leaned in close as well.

"Shall I tell you my secret now?" she asked once more.

"Yes." Hades replied.

Persephone then cupped his face in her little hands and kissed his check. When she released him she smiled and announced, "I have seen the Great Hades smile."

Hades had stared at her in complete amazement before standing up to his full height and grinned once more. "A clever little goddess you are Persephone."

"Why must you leave? You never stay for long."

"I must return to my kingdom underground." Hades replied solemnly, his grin had vanished.

"Can't I come visit you?" Persephone asked him with her big innocent eyes.

"Absolutely not!" Realizing his mistake Hades spoke more gently. "Your mother would never allow that. Why would want to do such a thing?"

She had shrugged her shoulders shyly. Without a thought Persephone wrapped her little arms around his leg. She felt his shaking fingers stroke through her hair. For awhile Hades has silent till she heard him sigh. "Perhaps one day when you have grown I will take you to see my kingdom."

"Do you promise?"Persephone had squeaked, excitement filling her tiny voice.

"Yes, I promise." Hades vowed.

"Now I have yet another secret I must keep. You will not tell my secrets, will you?" she had asked.

"Never." Hades bowed before sweeping out of the gardens.

Persephone smiled at the memory, over the next few years of her childhood Hades became her secret friend. Sbe took out her beautiful rose to examine it once more. How wonderful would it be if it had been sent by Hades? But that was ridiculous; Hades would have no reason in sending her such beautiful gifts.  
Thinking about him made her sigh. He had so much freedom; he went where he pleased, did as he wished, nothing held hold of him…she wanted that. She wanted to be treated as a young woman, not a child. She wanted respect and independence. She wanted to be seen as an equal not as a youngling who needed to be constantly watched over. All of it made a tear fall from her eye.

What was it that made her smile so brightly? Hades wondered as he watched Persephone smile as she gazed into the lake dreamily. She had stayed that way for some time as though she were lost in her own thoughts when she had taken out the rose and began to stroke her fingers lightly across the petals. Then she had sighed. It had amazed Hades how such a cheerful soul could smile one moment, then look as if all the happiness from the world had been drained from it. He felt his heart rip when he saw the tear fall down her perfect cheek and glimpsed the pain that he knew all too well burn in her beautiful green eyes. Loneliness.

"Oh, my lovely Persephone," Hades whispered. "Please don't cry."

Placing his hand against the mirror as if he could reach out to her through it. He never wanted to see her cry. Ever.  
Persephone had begun to speak to herself in quiet sobs.

"I can't take it anymore. I want to be free. I would do _anything_ to be free. Whatever the cost, I would give to be away from here."

Hades didn't know whether what she spoke was her true feelings or a cry of grief, but her words had sparked an idea in his mind. "Anything?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hades and Persephone**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hades, this had better be good. I'm supposed to be delivering a message to Poseidon right now for Zeus. This little detour is going to make me late and I am _never_ late." Hermes continued his obnoxious rant against Hades, his arms folded impatiently across his chest. "What do you want?"

"I want you to deliver this for me." Ignoring Hermes's complaints Hades handed him a small note. "No one must know of this, only her eyes must see what is written. I want secrecy, Hermes. Do you understand?"

"As if I need to be told how to do my job." Hermes muttered rolling his eyes, then noticed the name written elegantly across the note.

"Persephone? Again?" Hermes decided to hide his growing curiosity and stick with his temper; he would probably get a better reaction with that. "I am the Messenger God, not your personal delivery boy. Why should I not go run off to Demeter and let her know you are sending secret notes to her precious daughter?"

Hades didn't seem worried by this threat but simply stretched leisurely on his throne, resting his hands behind his head. "Because if you were stupid enough to tell anyone what I am up to, I would tear those winged sandals from your feet and throw you to Cerberus to play with. Then…" Hades smirked darkly, his eyes darkening with the promise of mischief. "I would inform Apollo that it was not only his cattle that you've stolen from him, I am sure he would be glad to know that little bit of information."

Hermes stared at him for a moment, trying to see if he was buffing, with Hades you could never be certain. Hades had a twisted enough personality that he would probably do it just for kicks. Deciding better to be safe than sorry, he agreed and left.

Hades smiled to himself as he watched Hermes run off to complete the first part of his plan. Having that out of the way he made his way out of the hall and down the stone steps that lead to the stone veranda of his palace that overlooked the gardens. He followed pathways lined with trees whose leaves had fallen long ago to blanket underneath his feet. There wasn't much life left in the many trees and plants in their welting flower beds and arrangements. Hades hadn't ever given it much thought before and hadn't bothered with giving orders that they should be cared for. Hades sighed sadly as his fingers brushed across the dead leaves and twigs, but brightened as he thought there would soon be life a new in these gardens. These forgotten paths would be nurtured and cared for by the most loving of hands. That idea made him stop. Was he truly doing to go through with his plan? Was he, Hades, going to snatch a child of life and warmth and carry her down into his dark world? Was he that cold hearted that he would take her from her home just so he wouldn't be lonely in his dark abyss? Was this how he would prove his love?  
Then he remembered the look in her eyes as she cried out in her own loneliness and despair, calling out for anyone to free her from underneath her mother's suffocating thumb. His anger at his sister for what she was doing to her own daughter caught up with his guilt and darkened. _Yes, yes he was_. Persephone was a young lady who was more than capable of making her own decisions in life. She was strong and clever like both of her parents and deserved to be treated as the goddess that she was and not a child. She wanted to be free; he was going to give her freedom. She would never be given the same dignity and respect as just a nature goddess working under her mother. But she would be honored, respected, and cherished beyond anything she could image, as a queen. His Queen. He would crown her Queen of the Underworld and she would rule with him in his kingdom. That was that.

The chorus of loud barks echoed through the air and brought Hades out of his thoughts and onto the cause of all the commotion. His faithful pet, Cerberus.  
Cerberus was like any other sweet lovable mutt, only he was the size of a giant with two additional heads. Thick black fur, paws that could squash a man in an instant and teeth….Hades was even cautious around them. Other than that, the friendliest dog ever seen. It was Cerberus's job to make sure that the souls of the dead stayed in the Underworld and didn't go running back up to Earth. There were always those few who thought they could out smart Cerberus.

"Hello Cerberus." Hades greeted the dog lovingly who barked and wagged its tail at seeing its master. Lowering its three heads it proceeded to lick Hades with large slobbery tongues.

"Alright, stop that." Hades yelled, wiping the drool from his face. Cerberus lowered his heads to the ground apologetically and whimpered softly. Hades seated himself against one of the dog's giant paws and scratched behind one big ear. Cerberus's tail pounded furiously against the ground at the gesture.

"To think hundreds of mortals lay awake at night with nightmares of the horrible, ferocious monster Cerberus." The three heads looked around and then down at Hades as if to say, " _Monster? Me?"_

"Yes you, you big baby." Hades chuckled and continued to scratch behind Cerberus's ear for a time till he said. "Do you think Persephone will be happy here?" It was ridiculous to think that a god would be having a conversation with a dog, but Hades had always talked to Cerberus about anything that was bothering him. Even if he couldn't speak back Hades knew that he listened to him and was there for him. To think, his one true friend was a dog. He really was pathetic.

Cerberus looked at him with all three heads then tilted them to one side, which Hades took to be the closest thing to a shrug for a dog. Hades shrugged in return.  
Hades remembered from a long time ago when he had smiled for a beautiful little girl and had made her a promise, that when she was grown he would one day take her to see his kingdom.

"Do you promise?" her little voice whispered in his mind.

"I promise." He had said.

Hades had never understood why he had made such a promise, but he had and he always kept his promises. He honestly didn't know if Persephone would want to be trapped underground with him for eternity. But he had promised himself that if she didn't want to be there, despite how much it would hurt him he would take her back home. Cerberus's low growl caught his attention and told him that Cerberus knew he was thinking doubtful and needed to lighten up. His large brown eyes stared down at him and he gently shoved him with one of his noses. Saying, _"What are you waiting for? Get moving! She won't wait forever for you to daydream."_ He loved the big mutt. Hades patted the three heads one last time and rushed through the gardens and into his palace, calling out for his servants who came at a dead run. A strange excitement ran through his flood like wild fire.

"I want this palace spotless! Everything! I want the rooms clean, corridors, and the floors shined and polished. Nothing is to be neglected! Candles are to be lit everywhere, I want this palace to glow with warmth! Now!"

None of them hesitated to follow his orders, though it was a strange command. Hades walked into his hall and found some of the servants already polishing the floor which was built entirely from black onyx, while another servant began to polish his throne.

"Make sure that both of the thrones are taken care of." Hades informed the man.

The servant looked up at him in confusion. "Both thrones, master?"

Hades nodded then stun them all when a smile spread across his lips. They found themselves immobile till Hades barked out more orders. "Make haste, my Queen's arrival is at hand."

Persephone stepped into the steamy water gently and slowly sat down into the tub. The sweet scents of herbs and flowers wafted up in vapors around her, Persephone laid back her head and closed her eyes.

Her mother had been furious when she had finally appeared after her moment when she had broken down into tears. She had scolded her nymphs for not keeping a closer watch on her while Persephone apologized and promised to behave; Demeter had forgiven her but had made sure that Persephone stayed by her side till they returned to Mount Olympus.

Persephone tried to listen as the nymph who was running a washcloth over her limbs and chatting away merrily, but her mind kept returning to the note she had found lying on her bed when she had gone into her bedchamber to remove her robes.

Her name had been written in long elegant handwriting on the front. Her hands had trembled has she read its contents.

 _ **"In seven days time, return to the meadow where you had laid and cried for help. I shall never allow tears to fall from your eyes again. I beg of you to please trust me. I will let no harm come to you. Fear not my beautiful Persephone, you shall be free."**_

"Persephone, what makes you smile so?" The nymph asked her.

"Hmmm….what?" Persephone opened her eyes and peered at the now quiet nymph.

"You are smiling as though you were having the most wonderful of dreams." The nymph giggled as she was again washed at her limbs.

Persephone then realized that she was indeed smiling. Never had she imagined that her wish would actually be granted, she had always thought it was just a foolish hope that she would one day be free of her mother. Now that she knew that her dream was truly going to come true, the prospect sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. And she didn't even know who it was that was granting it.

 _You shall be free_. It was such a wonderful thought.

"Oh yes." Persephone once again closed her eyes and sighed as she relaxed. "Yes, wonderful."

That night as she lay down to sleep, Persephone dreamed of being trapped in a blinding white light. Heat seared her skin and hurt her eyes, she stumbled around trying to seek shelter but found none. She saw her mother and ran to her, begging her to make it all stop. Demeter had shaken her head and had told her that she must stay in the light for it was for her own good, and she was her mother and knew what was best. Persephone cried out and ran away, holding her arms over her face till she stumbled and fell to the ground.

A dark figure had stepped out of the light, she had reached out to it and it had taken her up into its strong arms. Persephone at once felt the bright light drain away and was replaced by darkness. But she wasn't afraid, the air was cool and the wind brushed the sweat from her face. The dark figure rocked her in its arms and hummed to her till she drifted off into slumber. Before she had shut her eyes, she felt a pair of warm lips kiss her forehead and whisper, "Sleep well my sweet one, sleep well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hades and Persephone**

 **Chapter 3**

It was the lowest, most unbearable agony; waiting those long seven days for this day to come, Hades thought. He had chosen to give Persephone a week to gather her thoughts together, and if not to change her mind. Plus it would make his sister let down her constant watch over her daughter if she stopped running off every single day. To make sure he didn't go running off to fetch her earlier than planned, he had stopped watching her. _Ohhh…the agony._

He would have to be quick in order to make this plan work, there could be no witnesses to go run off and inform Demeter. Though Hades knew that the moment his sister realized her daughter was missing, she would do everything in her power to get her back. He was relying on Hermes to keep his involvement a secret….at least until he made certain that Persephone would never be allowed to be put underneath her mother's foot ever again.

The snorting and pounding of hooves told Hades that his trusted stallions were prepared and waiting his command, the black team was already harnessed to his chariot. Cerberus threw back his trio of heads and let out a bark that cracked through the air which sounded to Hades as a "Good luck."

He was seriously going to need it.

Persephone had waited anxiously for the day to come, trying frantically to hide the reason for the permanent smile that was spread across her lips. For the past week she had been the perfect daughter; she obeyed her mother, never complained, stayed where her mother could see her at all times, played with the nymphs till her mother had fully forgiven her for running off the other day.

Demeter and Persephone arrived back at the meadows when Persephone asked permission to go and grow wild flowers with the nymphs on the other side of the hills while Demeter was busy with the fruit trees nearby. Demeter looked torn between answers when Persephone pleaded and was finally allowed.

"Thank you, mother." Persephone said and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek,  
for what she thought would be the last time. She gathered the nymphs and made her way through the long grass and down the slopping hills, purposely adverting her eyes away from the glistening lake as the passed it. They soon reached a bare area just below the last hill and at once began to call forth the flowers. After a few moments Persephone turned to the nymphs.

"Mother should not be alone; I shall go back and keep her company." She announced.

"We will come with you." The nymphs exclaimed in unison.

"No, please I would like to spend some time alone with my mother. I will find my way back to her, continue growing daisies and sunflowers too, I know the little girls who play in the fields nearby would like them very much."

The nymphs beamed at her for her thoughtfulness and obediently returned to their work. Persephone slowly walked back up the hill and waved farewell to the nymphs before running down the hill as fast as her legs would carry her to the lake. She looked all around her when she reached the spot where she had hidden from the nymphs.

After a few moments, Persephone began to worry. Both that she would be found by her mother and that the hope that she had held onto for so long was in danger of being shredded. What if he didn't come? Persephone knew that the person who had sent her the note was a he; for the same reason she knew that he was the same one who sent her the flower. She didn't know how, but she just knew.

And so she waited. And waited. Until…..

She felt the ground underneath her feet begin to rumble, like thunder was gathering beneath her toes. The water in the lake began to ripple in small currents and the trees swayed. Then the a few feet away from where she stood, the earth suddenly ripped wide like a great mouth and opened to allow the black figures of a team of stallions to jump forth pulling a chariot behind them. Persephone did not see the rider who held the reins for at that moment, her courage failed her and she felt herself falling into a faint. Darkness blackened her vision and all thought vanished, but not before Persephone felt the rush of the horses run by her and a pair of strong arms lift her off her feet and into awaiting arms. Then she thought no more.

What am I doing?! Hades screamed inside his head as he steered the horses to plummet back through the hole in the earth from which they had just emerged. The earth at once sealed itself behind them as they raced through the empty air and down into the darkness.

Hades could not believe he had gone and done it. He had followed through with his ridiculous plan and now the creature of his every dream and fantasy was currently fast asleep in his arms. His steeds needed no direction from him now, they knew their way home, so his arms where free to hold her. Was he insane?! She had fainted the moment he had burst from the ground; on that part he couldn't blame her. He probably looked like a demon from her darkest nightmare come to take her. Then again… maybe he was.

The stallions came to a halt when they reached the entrance to his palace. He stepped out of the chariot with Persephone held gently in him as he left his steeds to be cared for by their groomers. She stirred slightly as he made his way up the steps and into the grand hall, the servants who stopped and stared at him with open mouths received a scowl from him as he walked right past them. When he reached the doors to his study, he kicked the heavy stone doors open then stepped through them and barked for the guards waiting outside them to close them.

Hades heard the door shut and looked around noticing that his servants had lighted more candles as he had ordered. It was not the same bright light as the sun that she was so accustomed to but it did give the room a much warmer feel than it had. Perfect. He didn't want her waking up into cold darkness. Hades then made to place Persephone down onto the couch, but when he bent down to release her she had grabbed hold of his robes tightly. Shocking him with her strength as she pulled on his robes so his head lowered to hers.

"Don't put me down." She whimpered.

Take aback by this request, Hades just stood there for a moment before sitting down himself and cradled Persephone in his arms. She is so beautiful, Hades thought as his eyes slid across her taking in the sight of her. She had grown from a small child to a mature young woman from the last time he had spoken to her. Her hair was the same golden yellow; her skin was smooth and vibrant with color. She was soft and warm in his arms, when he breathed in he caught her fragrance; she smelled of fresh spring rain and pomegranate fruit. It was intoxicating to him. Hades noticed that she had secured the rose he had sent her safely behind her ear and his note was tucked into the golden belt that was fastened around her slim waist.

"You're warmer than you were in my dream." Persephone said quietly, rubbing her face against his chest as she slowly came out of her fainting spill. The small touch made his heart race in his chest.

Hades didn't know what to do; never had he thought he would hear Persephone speak such words to him. He held his breath as Persephone opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Confusion and surprise flashed through Persephone's mind face before it was replaced by another feeling that spread warmth through her body from the strands of her hair to her feet.  
Hades. It was Hades. Was it possible for a person to look exactly the same but then appear more beautiful than before? Licks of light playfully simmered in the waves of his slick black hair, his ebony eyes had the tiniest glint of gold in their depths, and his alabaster skin looked warm and beautiful in the soft buttery glow of candle light. She tried not to stare at his absolutely stunning beauty, but she couldn't help it.

Persephone couldn't believe it. She was here with him and….he was holding her in his arms. Seeming to realize this as well, Hades quickly rose to his feet and placed her gently onto the sofa and stood in front of her. He cleared his throat and placed his arms behind his back.

"Hello Hades." She said softly.

"Hello Persephone." He replied.

Hades had sent the rose and the note. He had rescued her.  
That thought brought back the scene that had occurred before she had fainted.

"Why did you pop up like that? You were never one to make such a dramatic entrance, you gave me a fright."

"It was the only way I could see getting you away as quickly as possible. I assure you that it was not my intention to frighten you. I would never want you to feel fear in my presence." Hades replied solemnly.

"Oh, well in that case I forgive you." Persephone said lightly, smiling up at him.  
Hades looked down at her with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I…you….it's…"

To her greatest astonishment, Hades seemed to blush. But he quickly turned his face away so she couldn't be sure of what she saw.

"I honestly didn't know what your reaction would be to all this. You know… to me taking you away from your home and bringing you down here."

He stopped talking for a moment and looked away from her to stare out at nothing.

Persephone waited a moment before speaking again. "I wanted you to." She whispered.

She didn't know whether Hades had heard her or not fore he didn't look at her. Persephone continued, "Then why did you bring me down here if you won't even look at me?"

That got his attention. His head snapped around as if he had been slapped.

"Why Hades? Why did you bring me here?" Persephone was getting emotional and it was getting the better of her.

"I once promised a small nature goddess that I would one day take her to my kingdom. I never forgot that promise." Hades said softly.

"Oh I see." Persephone stated, tears threatening to form in her eyes. She actually didn't understand why she was being this way. But she did not beg for freedom to only be saved as a promise kept. She was NOT going to be a burden. No. "You were keeping a vow to a child who probably drove you insane with her constant chasing of you."

"You were never like that to me. Persephone I…"

"Let me finish." Persephone said, while rising to her feet. "Hades, yes it is true that I have always wanted you to bring me to your kingdom with you but I wanted it to be because you wanted me here, not because of a promise. Also, I absolutely refuse to be taken out from underneath my mother's thumb only to be taken under your wing because you feel you need to. I will not be a burden to you or anyone. I am NOT a child! That is what my mother believes and why I couldn't stand it. I am a Goddess! I…"

Hades stepped up to her and placed his finger on her lips. "If you will kindly let me finish what I was saying, I will save you an awful lot of trouble talking and spear you from erupting with all that buried emotions."

Persephone tried to ignore the tingling in her lips from his touch and slowly nodded.

"Thank you." He removed his finger from her lips and gently stroked her cheek, then raised it to feel strands of her hair through his fingers. Such small touches made her shiver. "As I was saying, you were never a nuisance to me in any fashion. You were and have always been a joy to me. Never believe otherwise. And I am not your mother, I do not see you as the child you were but as the Goddess that you have become. You are strong but gentle, kind, clever and curious to everything around you. Persephone, you are the most glorious of Olympian Gods.  
Do you remember the kiss that you once granted me?"

"Yes." Persephone whispered.

"Do you know what that small innocence kiss did to me?" Hades said.

"No." Persephone didn't understand what Hades meant by this till he took her hand and placed it on his chest. Her heart jolted as if struck by lightning when her fingers rested upon his smooth skin, she felt the powerful rhythm of his heartbeat beneath her palm increase to match her own.

"You brought my heart to life. Though I lived, I was as dead as the souls who sail across my river and step onto my kingdom's soil. You, beautiful Persephone, gave me life."

Persephone gasped as Hades placed his own hand on hers and went down on his knees before her. Gods never bowed to no one. Especially the great Hades.

"You gave me life, and now I offer it to you. Persephone, beautiful and fair and my dearest love, I ask you to rule by my side as Queen of the Underworld. Never again will you be ordered, no longer looked down upon, you will have power greater that even your mother. Everything I have I offer to you; my throne, my kingdom, and…my love."

Persephone was crying yet her heart was singing. Before Hades had even stopped to take a breath, she had thrown herself down upon him where he caught her in his arms as she brought her lips to his in a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hades and Persephone**

 **Chapter 4**

"ZEUS!"

Mount Olympus itself shook with the sorrowful shriek of Demeter as she slammed open the doors of Zeus's hall, with her nature nymphs wailing behind their mistress. Demeter's proud and noble face was now a mask of grief; her raven hair was frizzy and stood out in places as though she had tried to pull it out. Her robes were disarrayed and her eyes were painted red with unwept tears. Zeus was shocked to his core and concerned at the state of mind Demeter was in. Hera, his Queen, bit back a scowl as he rose from his throne to embrace their disturbed sister. Hera hated to see Zeus embrace or even look at another female while she was around.

"Demeter, dearest sister, what has happened to make you this way?" Zeus asked as Demeter rushed into his open arms. The nymphs fell to their knees behind her and let their cries soften to moans.

"Zeus…oh Persephone…my child….my…"

All the Olympians were drawn away from their light conversations among themselves and gazed at Demeter curiously as she explained how Persephone had gone away with the nymphs but had run off to be with her, only to have vanished out of thin air without a trace. Explaining only made her sobs louder and more desperate as her tears ran down Zeus's golden chest.

"Honestly Demeter, cease your cries! You are acting like a mortal." Hera said dryly.

"Hera!" Zeus snapped before turning back to stroking Demeter's hair. "Calm yourself Demeter; I believe she is safe, she is a strong young woman like her mother." Zeus said calmly, though he felt a deep sadness for his daughter.

Demeter shook her head in denial. "No, no, she is only a child. Oh my heart, I must find her. I…I cannot lose her. She needs me! Don't you understand?" Her grief was lightening up when she realized not everyone was as stricken as she was over Persephone's disappearance. If fact, they all seemed to be looking at her with pity, not grief. Pushing herself out of Zeus's strong embrace she yelled. "Persephone has been stolen from me!"

"Are you so sure?"

Demeter swung around to see Athena rise up from her seat beside her brother Ares, who had been telling her about the war he planned to witness brewing up between two royal houses. Being the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena was greatly respected and whenever she spoke she was always taken with dignity and honor. Her beautiful voice was calm, but held the tone of cleverly hidden strategy and tactics as that of a war general in the preparation of war. "Is it not possible that Persephone chose to leave and not taken as you say."

Demeter stared at the goddess in complete shock, not believing that she had heard such words spoken. Then her temper flared. "Possible? Of course not! Persephone would never do such a thing to me. I am her mother!"

"Who has not been particularly fair to her." Athena continued.

"What do you mean?" Demeter spat.

"And the battle begins." Ares chuckled darkly.

Ignoring her brother, Athena looked around the hall at the other gods listening in anticipation as she spoke. "You are not the only one in Persephone's life, Demeter. We too have watched her through her years, and I am not the only one to see that you, Demeter, seem to wish your flowers to grow and prosper but not your own daughter. You have never allowed her to be free; you have always kept her at your side as if she were to eternally be a child and could not be trusted with the prospect of her own life. Many worthy suitors who have wished to marry her have been sent away by you time and time again without any reason except you can't bear of thought of your daughter loving someone as much as you. We have kept our silence for it is not our place to tell a mother how to raise a child, and we have had our own responsibilities to attend to than to worry about your parental actions."

All was silent after this bold statement, even Demeter's crying nymphs had silenced. Demeter was one of the Older Gods as Athena was Demeter's niece, and was quite younger than her. Though what she lacked in age she made up in wisdom. But Demeter was not about to be spoken to this way, she turned on the younger goddess.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way! You know nothing of my daughter. You know nothing of motherhood!"

"It would seem that you could learn a thing or two yourself, Mother Nature." Athena answered.

"How Dare You!" Demeter yelled. "You know Nothing of Persephone."

Born with a sword in her hand, Athena was a woman of pure might, she didn't back down when she was in a fight. "Then tell me, Demeter, when is Persephone's favorite time of the day?"

Demeter was stunned in her rage at the question. "What? Her favorite time of the day is when she is with me."

"And what is her favorite game?" Athena asked again.

"Growing the flowers with me." Demeter said stubbornly.

"What does Persephone do when she sees an injured creature?"

"Leaves the creature be, it is not her place to care for them but for nature with me."

Athena grew silent and slowly shook her head, gazing at Demeter with a look of pity.

"Why do you ask me such questions?" Demeter demanded when she realized that all the Gods were acting just like Athena, as though she were the child who could not understand what was happening.

"Apollo," Athena turned to the golden God sitting in his chair. "When is Persephone's favorite time of the day?"

"Sunset, she says the sky looks as if it is painted with the colors of the flowers, and then she can see the stars." Apollo said simply, there were murmurs of agreement.

"And Aphrodite," Athena looked over at the dazzlingly beautiful young woman. "What is Persephone's favorite game?"

"Persephone likes to play tag, she loves to run and she is so beautiful when her hair fans out behind her." The Goddess of love said dreamily.

"Artemis, does Persephone usually ignore creatures that have been harmed?"

"Of course not," the wild huntress said sternly. "Persephone has a heart as pure as a newborn lamb. If ever an injured creature catches her eye she never hesitates to come and fetch me and make sure that there is nothing I need help with."

More nods of approval.

Demeter was far from calm now.

"I will not stand here and be told about my own daughter!" her voice reached a level of power that all but brought the ceiling down. Her own nymphs cried and backed away from her as if she were insane.

"That is enough Demeter!" Zeus said sternly, sitting on his throne and purposely laid his hand upon one of his powerful lightning bolts. Demeter got the message, she shut her mouth.

She stood up to her full height and stared at each one of the Gods and Goddesses, and said slowly and forcefully. "Persephone was taken from me. I will find her, and when I do, she will never leave me again. And hear me all, as I search in my pain and suffering so shall the world suffer with me!" She turned on her heel and walked out the door, the nymphs waited till she was several feet ahead of them before getting to their feet and following their mistress.

The hall was ablaze with talk, some rather enjoyed the show, while others feared the wild look they had seen shine in Demeter's eyes. Zeus sighed and rubbed his eyes on his throne, hoping that the madness would soon end. Hidden in a corner of the hall, Hermes had watched the whole thing, and now his eyes widened in horror as realization hit him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hades and Persephone Ch.5**

All of Olympians could have been in a full out war around her and Persephone could have mistaken them for mere leaves in the wind.

Hades' muscles tightened and released underneath his skin which was as smooth and soft as he was hard and strong inside. His lips had to be her favorite as she pressed herself deeper into his embrace. were soft and warm as they pressed against hers, they were sweet and brought out a groan from deep inside her where feelings were shimmering and boiling.

She had no idea what had made her do such an embarrassing thing. She had started weeping like a helpless babe right in front of Hades. If that didn't terrify him enough she'd then thrown herself at him; but she wouldn't have traded the moment for anything. Seeing him on his knees in front of her, confessing that he loved her, it was more than she could handle.

He had been shock at first by her sudden frantic behavior, then with alarming strength his arms tightened around her and pulled her against him till she was sure that he would snap her in half if he wasn't careful. Persephone realized that Hades was trying to speak, but kept coming back to her lips instead, as if his lips needed hers as much as she needed him. Hades' words became understandable between his feverish kisses.

"Is. This. A. Yes?"

"Yes!" Persephone gasped breathlessly. "Oh yes, Hades."

With a great feat of strength, Hades pulled away to look at Persephone. Her checks were bright pink, her eyes glistened like jewels and her lips were slightly swollen, though his were probably too. He had never thought that there could be something in his life that could truly make all the cold in his heart go away. Persephone did. She was the flame that melted his heart of ice, the hand that pulled him out of his hole of despair, the light that led him out of darkness.  
Hades caught the small tear that slowly rolled down her perfect check.

"I said I would never let you cry again."

"But my heart is weeping because it cannot speak to you, to tell you its darkest secret."Persephone said.

"And what is your heart's darkest secret?" Hades whispered.

Persephone's words stopped in her throat, not letting her shout out to him what she desperately wanted him to know. So she reached up to slide her fingers deep into his soft locks and if a little roughly pulled his face down to hers for a kiss, he had had long enough to breathe. She hoped that in this way, the words would find their way off of her lips and onto his.

Hades was again shocked at Persephone's strength as she pulled on his hair, but relished it and took it as permission to bury his own hands deep into her golden mess of hair. She was so soft, though the fire in her eyes called out strength and power. His exotic flower. Beautiful. Mysterious.

Everything was getting dim, the candle light flickered and shadows seemed to dance around them in celebration. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder on the intense beauty in his arms.

All he could think of, all that he cared about was Persephone. Her weight in his arms, her rapid heartbeat, her nails scraping gently across his scalp which caused him to groan out loud, while his own fingers intertwined around the delicate gold strands. And the heat.

Ohhhhhhhh, he would surely die from such bliss. Not even immortals should be allowed such pleasure, it was impossible. If he didn't know that her powers were useless on him, he would have suspected Aphrodite was somehow behind the raging fire running through him. He felt alive. For the first time in so long he felt…..

A soft knock sounded on his study door. Not taking his lips away from Persephone for an instant Hades let out a growl that rumbled dangerously in his throat. A dark sinister sound that said Beware, something he would have suspected to hear from Cerberus. Hades would not be distracted away from his Queen for even a minute.

That blasted knock came again! Growling in frustration, Hades opened his eyes and realized he was looking down at Persephone, somehow they had ended up on the floor. Interesting.

Hades' head snapped around to glare at the stone door. "Safe yourself from my wrath and go." He said sternly before dropping down to continue his mission to kiss every inch of Persephone's face as hasty footsteps fled down the corridor. Persephone seemed to find his behavior extremely amusing; her gentle giggles vibrated against his lips but turned to gasps as he traveled down her throat.

A heavy fist now pounded against the door, someone apparently didn't fear torture. "Lord Hades, the Fates await you." A deep voice called out from the other side, Hades recognized the voice. Grrrrrr…

"Tell them to wait." Hades snapped.

"My lord, they have been waiting since early this morn. They say that it is urgent that they speak with you."

Hades would have ignored him if Persephone hadn't stilled at the mention of the Fates and began wiggling around to get his attention. Only by iron will did he allow her to push him away.

"You have to go if it is urgent." Persephone said, working to slow down her breathing and make her voice set so that it seemed she meant it, though her eyes screamed otherwise.

"Everything is urgent to those three." Hades said casually and bent down to kiss her again, but Persephone stopped him before his dangerous lips forced her to forget her name, let alone her decision.

"I don't want your responsibilities interrupted by me, Hades. You are the King of the Underworld, after all."

Hades leaned forward till his nose was touching hers, the closeness made her heart begin to dance. Hades' voice came out low and seductive. "A King who has waited centuries to hold his Queen in his arms." His arms flexed around her as if to emphasize his words. "Would you dismiss me from your presence so soon?"

Persephone could have cried at the flicker she had seen flash across Hades' eyes. He was as lonely as her. Worse. He had spent years and years alone, believing that he could not love, and was unloved. Feared by mortals and cast out by immortals. Like being a beautiful flower that was uncared for and left out of the sun. She would be his sun.

"If I had it my way, I would never release you." Persephone said, looking directly into his eyes as she said it.

"Never lease me." Hades said with a small grin forming on his lips.

"I fear I must warn you, Hades. I am a very selfish creature; I will not want to share you." Persephone idly wondered where this bold attitude was coming from. She liked it. Persephone couldn't help but giggle as Hades' grin turned wickedly cute.

"Good, because I know that I am very selfish and I will not be sharing you at all."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"So you didn't leave after all." Hades called out. Finally giving up and rising to his feet before taking Persephone's hands and helping her up as well.

"No, my lord." The same deep voice answered, not seeming to hear the annoyance in Hades' voice.

Hades tucked Persephone into his side. "Enter."

The large stone door was pushed open by a giant of a man dressed in black armor. His dark hair was tied back away from his face which was horribly scared on his right cheek. His mouth was set in a grim line that showed that he had rarely smiled or had never before. Sharp grey eyes were set on Hades before they slowly moved to rest on her. Persephone looked up at Hades to see that his face was set back into its usual blank expression, but not even his determined air could hide his disheveled hair and his now soft red lips. Another giggle escaped her as she thought how shocked the man must be to see Hades like this….and the state she was in! Trying to hide her embarrassment in front of the strange man, Persephone tried to fix the disarray her robes were in and stepped closer into Hades' side as he soothingly rubbed her back. The man stood in front of them bowed deeply before standing at attention.

"I would have removed a lesser man's eyes for coming in here." Hades stated simply.

"Then I wouldn't be able to gaze on thy fair lady's beauty." The man answered back.

"That was my point."

Persephone was surprised at the venom in Hades' tone, not ever hearing him speak in such a way to someone, especially not about her. Then again, Hades wasn't exactly know as the sweet lovable creature that she always saw him as, not that she would ever say that out loud. Even with this, she thought better than to say anything; this appeared to be a normal conversation between the two silent men.

The man remained in his stance but his eyes wandered over to Hades' hand as it moved up and down Persephone's spine. Persephone held up her chin in what she hoped was a dignified manner like Hades, which he took as a sign that she wished to be introduced.

"This is Aegeus, captain of the guard and personal protector to the Fates." Persephone nodded politely as the guard bowed again. "This is the Goddess Persephone, daughter of Zeus and the Goddess Demeter." Hades seemed to have trouble saying her mother's name. "And now my Queen."

Aegus nodded once more to Hades and turned to her and bowed again. When Persephone nodded in return he rose and waited for Hades to proceed.

"You aren't going to leave until I come with you, are you?"

"Nope."

Hades rolled his eyes in what he hoped was an annoyed expression, but truth be told he was far from annoyed. His first day with Persephone, not only did she except to be his Queen and wife but she had shown passion at fact that he loved her. Just his luck that at that moment the Fates decided to pay him a visit.  
She had not openly said that she loved him in return, but for that he could what a lifetime for. Maybe he could take a leaf out of Aphrodite's book, Zeus forbid he ever say that again, and kiss the words out of her. He was more than willing to try that.

Hades waved his hand to dismiss Aegeus. "Go inform them that I'm on my way."  
The captain raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe for a minute that Hades would obediently follow him if he left him alone with Persephone again. Smart man.

"They will simply send me back if I return empty handed." Aegeus warned.

"We wouldn't want you to return empty handed now, would we, Persephone?" Hades asked with mock seriousness. Persephone looked at him with gleeful surprise, she had never heard Hades openly joke, even if he was being sarcastic; it was so adorable.

"Of course not!" She replied, but then sighed. "I guess I will have to share you after all."

"Not for long." Hades promised.

"Give her the gift." Aegeus suggested.

"What gift?" Persephone asked.

Aegeus answered Hades' quizzical look. "The Fates told me to say that before you meet with them to give the Queen your gift; that she would enjoy it."  
It took Hades a moment to realize what Aegeus was talking about then excitement filled him in a mad rush at the prospect of giving Persephone more gifts, Hades nodded his agreement. "Wait for me in the great hall while I show my Queen her surprise." Aegeus accepted this and walked out the door.

"What is the surprise, Hades?"

Hades grinned at the excitement that echoed in her lovely voice. He was going to do everything in his power to make her happy always.

"You will have to wait and see." Hades said before taking her hand and leading her out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Hades and Persephone

Chapter 6

Hades eagerly pulled Persephone down one corridor and then the next, trying desperately to not run like an eager child. The great Lord of the Underworld did _not_ behave like a youth dancing around his mother's skirts…but it was unbearably difficult. When he was around Persephone he felt lighter…freer…younger than his many years. She was breathing new life within him with each passing moment. Her delicate hand looked so small in his large grasp, so small and delicate and warm. His heart leaped faster as his strides became longer and faster. Excitement hummed through him like a jolt from one of Zeus's bolts.

"Hades!" Persephone exclaimed excitedly. She was practically running to keep up with his long legs but she laughed at his exuberance. "I've never seen you like this. If you go any faster you will have to carry me."

Hades stopped and turned so abruptly that Persephone slammed hard into his solid chest. Her arms instinctively reached out for his shoulders to prevent her from falling. Hades then wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her off her feet till she was eye to eye with him. Slowly, seductively, he moved them till they were pressed against the corridor wall.

"If my goddess commands me to carry her than her delicate feet will never touch the ground." Hades purred before bringing his lips down to engulf hers. Persephone eagerly welcomed his kiss and boldly wrapped her legs snuggly around his hips which made Hades growl in approval. He then left her sweet lips to begin sucking greedily on the delicate skin of her neck. That is what they were doing when a servant girl turned the corner and gasped in surprise when she spotted them. Hades' head jerked up suddenly and glared at the poor girl so violently that she dropped the linens she had been carrying.

After a moment of silence and heavy breathing Hades spoke irritated.

"Well? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

The girl practically dived to the floor to collect her fallen bundles. "Yee…yes mmm…mmy Lord. Pppplease forgive me."

"Hades, you scared the poor girl to death." Persephone chided gently. "It wasn't her fault she interrupted us."

"I frighten everyone. They are fear me. All despise me." Hades said with a mixture of anger and a little hurt. Mortals begged to be the servants of his brothers. Women loved them, were willing to live and die for their honor. Persephone softly cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips once more.

"I do not fear you. I do not despise you." The fire in his eyes slowly faded away.

"Thank you, my love," he replied.

He sat her down on her feet once more, took her by the hand and led her down another corridor which took them outside the palace. In the Underworld it was perpetual darkness since they were deep underneath the mortal world, but when Persephone looked up she could have sworn that she saw a million stars glistening down on her. Hades saw her bewildered expression and explained.

"Yes those are stars, they were a gift from Asteria. I allowed her to hide down her for awhile when she was trying to avoid my brother's groping hands and other offensive appendages. Persephone could not fight back giggling at the appearance of Hades' dry sense of humor. In turn Hades smiled at the sound of Persephone's laughter. The pathway they took led them to a tall wall covered in vegetation with a single door set in the center. Hades pushed open the door and allowed Persephone to walk in. She gasped at what she saw. She was standing in the middle of a secluded garden and all around her were flowers of every size, shape, and colors that glowed bright as moon light. The air was heavy with their intoxicating perfumes. A small waterfall sputtered and bubbled to gather in a pool beside a large tree.

"These flowers are special, they only bloom in darkness. I wanted you to have a part of your old life here." Hades studied her face, hoping that she liked it.

"Oh Hades, it is beautiful!" Persephone smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Persephone walked farther into the garden and examined the flowers. She walked up to the tree to admire the waterfall when she suddenly heard tiny voices calling her name.

" _Persephone! Persephone! Persephone!"_

She looked down into the grass and saw a round woven basket with a lid. That was where the little voices were coming from.

"What is that?" Persephone asked surprised.

Hades walked over and picked up the basket. The little voices began to chip even more excitedly at the movement.

"Shhhhh….quiet," Hades said sternly to the basket but there was a huge smile on his face. "This is the other part of your surprise." Hades opened the lid and out swooshed streaks of color which fly directly at Persephone. After a moment one of the creatures landed on her outreached hand while the others happily flew around her head. Persephone realized that they were butterflies…but not like any butterfly she had ever seen. These butterflies were completely made out of the most beautiful jewels Persephone had ever seen. Sapphire, ruby, emerald, diamond, and stones that covered the rainbow that she did not even have names for. And they were talking! The little butterflies squeaked in little voices, _"Persephone! Queenie! Queenie! Hooray!"_

Hades came around Persephone and delicately traced one jeweled wing with the tip of his finger. "As you know, jewels and precious metals are abundant in the mines of the Underworld. These jewels came from the deepest mine close to the center of man's world. The miners swore they could hear singing. I'm not quite sure what they are exactly but they always seem to be happy. They've been almost unbearable ever since I had Hephaestus forge them into butterflies for you."

Hades snapped his fingers and the jeweled butterflies fluttered to rest in the golden waves of her hair. Persephone was glowing with happiness and love. "I love them. I love everything! It's all perfect. More than I could of asked for."

Hades gave a sigh of relief. "You can use them to send messages within our kingdom and they will also keep you company if you should ever find yourself lonely."

"I will treasure them," Persephone promised with a kiss. The sound of a throat clearing stopped them from furthering that kiss. Aegeus stood at the entrance to the garden looking like a statue come to life.

"My Lord, the Fates are waiting for you in the throne room."

"Tell them that they are in my kingdom and I will get there when I damn well please." Hades snapped.

"Would you like me to use those exact words or should I come up with my own?" Aegeus replied in a tone that said he was not bothered by Hades' sharp tongue. Persephone had to force herself not to laugh. It was amusing to see someone else not shaken by Hades' grumpy demeanor.

Persephone turned to Hades. "You should not keep the Fates waiting. Go my love, I will not be far away."

"Very well," Hades said grudgingly. "Cleo!"

Immediately a little girl who could not be more than eight years old with fiery red hair suddenly crawled out from between Aegeus' legs and came running up to Hades.

"Cleo, what has your mother told you about doing that? You get your dress all dirty." Hades chastised the girl like a mother hen. It was the most adorable thing Persephone had ever seen. How could Hades think everyone was afraid of him? The little girl did not seem to be afraid.

"But I couldn't get around Aegeus. He such a big man!" Cleo said innocently.

"Hmmm well anyway Cleo, take my Queen to our chambers were she can be washed and dressed. Your mother and sisters should already be there making preparations."

"Yes, my Lord." Cleo squeaked. She smiled up at Persephone and offered her hand which she gladly accepted. This time Aegeus stepped aside so they could walk out the door. As Persephone was eagerly pulled away Hades called out to her. "I will see you at this evening."

Aegeus smirked at Hades once Persephone and Cleo had disappeared down the path.

"You look like you want nothing more than to chase her down and lock her in her room so you don't have to share her."

Hades grunted at the old warrior and briskly strode passed him to make his way to his throne room. "After Hymen complete the marriage ceremony she will be mine forever and I just might keep her in our bed for the next century or two."

Cleo was a very talkative little creature as she led her towards the chambers that she would share with Hades.

"I am so happy you are here!" Cleo stated happily. "Now me, mama, and my sisters can be your ladies. I have two sisters. Their names are Alissa and Nyla. We live here at the palace with mama."

"Does your papa live in the palace too?" Persephone asked her.

Cleo's sweet face drooped a little. "No. Papa was a very mean man. He would hurt mama and throw things at us. Lord Hades made him go away so we came to work at the palace."

Persephone had the grave idea that "made him go away" meant her papa was currently doomed to Tartarus. Persephone squeezed her hand sympathetically when they reached a set of ornately carved doors made out of onyx. Twin statues of Cerberus guarded the doors on either side. Cleo promptly pushed open the doors and pulled her inside.

"Mama! Mama! I brought Queen Persephone with me!"

A petite woman with fly away yellow hair came hurrying up to them with a frown for the little girl. "Cleo, what have I told you about shouting and for goodness sake try to act like a little lady." The woman stopped in front of Persephone and curtsied deeply. "Please forgive her, my Queen. She is only a child."

"There is nothing to forgive." Persephone answered kindly.

The woman looked relieved and gave her a small smile. "I am Agnes. My daughters and I shall solely serve you. If you would like to bathe we have everything prepared for you in the bathing chamber. Then we will see to dressing you for this evening."

Persephone nodded and Agnes and Cleo walked toward the adjoining room which must have been the bathing chamber. This gave Persephone a moment to take in her surroundings. The chambers were large and expensively decorated. Everything was made of the finest gold, silk marble, and jewels shimmered everywhere. Braziers were lit everywhere to keep back the chill and the darkness. Brightly colored mosaics covered the walls which depicted the Olympians battling against Cronus and his army. Next to the balcony which overlooked the gardens was a women's vanity with a large oval mirror. What caught her eye the most was the extremely large bed draped with black silks and plush cushions. In that bed, Persephone would give herself to her husband for the first time. She gulped. Her mother had done everything in her power to keep her innocent to what occurred between a woman and a man in the bed chamber. However, the gods and goddesses loved to gossip. Persephone had even occasionally spotted naked lovers a time or two rushing out of her mother's gardens after being caught. She knew what would happen…she was just terrified she would not know what to do when she found herself naked in Hades' arms.

"Alright, I'm here now so what is this about?" Hades announced very annoyed as he made his way up to sit on his throne. The three Fates, dressed in their usual white robes, stood before his throne. The mortals liked to depict them as shriveled up old hags but really they were slender and very beautiful. The only way Hades could tell them apart was by their hair color. Clotho's hair was richly brown, Lachesis was black as night, and Atropos had hair the color of freshly fallen snow.

"Lord Hades," Atropos said, "We have come to witness the crowning of your new Queen, The goddess Persephone, daughter of Demeter."

Hades was not even surprised they knew. They saw the past, present, and future of all.

"We have also come to warn you of the consequences of your actions." Clotho added.

"Save your warnings," Hades snapped. "They will only bore me."

"Very well," Lachesis decreed solemly. "Just know that your happiness has been bought with a terrible price. The mortals are already feeling the wrath of a heartbroken Demeter who searches for her daughter."

Hades rose up from his throne and towered over the three women. "The way I see it, Demeter has no one else to blame but herself. Let her throw her temper tantrum. I care not."


	7. Chapter 7

Hades and Persephone

Chapter 7

Persephone was impressed at the attention to detail Agnes and her daughters showed when attending her. Not a single part of her skin it seemed had not been scrubbed, oiled, or massaged. At first the women worked quietly without speaking to her, the way most servants would act in the presence of a goddess…well apart from Cleo who never seemed to stop talking. Once Persephone began to spread her charm then the girls and their mother began to smile and chat happily with her. She felt as if she were around friends. Persephone soon found herself wrapped in a thick linen robe and seated in front of the large mirror. Nyla and Alissa brushed at her long hair while Agnes and Cleo left to retrieve her crown and jewelry. She looked at herself in the impressive mirror; mortals did not have mirrors like this. Persephone then noticed the outside of the mirror was decorated with words scrolled in gold ink.

" _ **Speak but a name, and you will be answered from worlds away."**_

"Speak but a name, and you will be answered from worlds away? Is that supposed to be a riddle?" Persephone asked the girls.

"No, my Queen," Nyla answered, "One of the guards told me that it is a mirror you can use to communicate with people. Just call out the person's name and they will be able to answer you."

Persephone thought about her mother and how desperately she must be missing her. Maybe she should let her know that she was alright? The rebellious part of her soon convinced herself otherwise. It was best to not let her mother know where she was until the ceremony had been complete and she was wholly Hades'. Her mother was too unpredictable and emotional enough to do something drastic if she found out she planned to be the wife of Hades. There was, however, someone else she wished to speak to.

"Would you ladies please leave me? I wish to have a few moments of peace to myself."

"Yes, my Queen," the girls curtsied together and promptly left the room.

Persephone took a deep breath for courage and said in a clear voice, "I wish to speak to Aphrodite, goddess of love."

The surface of the mirror rippled like the waves of a disturbed pond before showing her the inside of a candlelit bed chamber and a sight that Persephone was not expecting. Aphrodite was sprawled out naked on bed draped in red silks; her back was arched high which jutted out her ample breasts. Her head was thrown back as delirious moan of pleasure fell from her lips, and her long smooth legs were spread wide for the large man between them.

"Oh Heph!" Aphrodite cried as she dug her nails into his mane of long black hair; the man gave off a very male sound of satisfaction.

Persephone let of a small gasp of embarrassment for spying on at such an intimate moment. The sound was enough to cause Aphrodite's head to swing in her direction in shock.

"Persephone!"

Aphrodite sat up so fast her momentum sent poor Hephaestus sprawling to the floor. While the smith god cursed and fought his way to his feet Aphrodite was a sheer robe from the floor and ran towards Persephone.

"Persephone? Where have you been? Are you alright? What are you doing in my mirror?"

"Why don't you ask her if she would mind coming back in five minutes?" Hephaestus grumbled behind her.

Persephone slightly blushed part from embarrassment and part from wishing that she hadn't interrupted them.

"I'm so sorry. I did not know you were…ugh…busy. I just needed to speak with Aphrodite."

Aphrodite flipped her long golden hair off her shoulder and sat herself down in front of the mirror.

"Are you alright, sweet girl?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, of course I'm…." Persephone hesitated for a moment before blurting out. "I'm going to marry Hades."

Aphrodite shrieked in surprise. "What?! That's where you ran off too? You are getting some of Hades? Oh you naughty little flower. I must have details!"

"Excuse me, I do hate to interrupt _but_ I was interrupted." Hephaestus limped over to stand behind his wife. Compared to the other gods of their pantheon Hephaestus lacked the usual flawless features of the Olympians. He possessed no golden skin or hair but rather his features were sharp and rough as if he were carved by stone. His mane of perpetually wild black hair always stayed pulled back with a thong. His skin had been tanned brown by the flames of his forge and branded him with scars on his arms and half of his face. He had been born with a limp leg but he had always walked with his head held up high among the others who sniggered at him. Persephone, however, could now admire the dark sexual appeal in his rough features. Aphrodite was a lucky woman.

"Hush love," Aphrodite chastised him, "I am the goddess of love, this is important."

He looked positively grumpy with the situation; he reminded her of Hades. The two of them would make adorable friends. Aphrodite and gave him a kiss on his scarred check.

"I promise to make it up to you later," she promised. Hephaestus melted immediately; he nodded politely to Persephone before leaving the room. Aphrodite watched him go with a dreamy look on her face which Persephone had never seen before. She could not contain her curiosity.

"I did not know that you and Hephaestus were so loving towards one another."

Aphrodite actually blushed a little!

"Well….ummmm he's….he's good with his hands. I know what you are thinking, goddess of love and all that. How can she love a man like him? Young men flock to my temples to praise my beauty in the hopes of winning my affections. Gods lay gifts at my feet hoping for just one night of pleasure in my bed. Not that I would sell myself for a few trinkets but a girl must keep them hoping."

"Why not tell them that you love your husband?" Persephone asked perplexed.

"Oh no one wants to believe that! The mortals have sung songs about my so-called infidelities for years. It is the image that they want to see, not what is real." Aphrodite gave a small shy smile. "My Hephaestus understands what my reputation means and is willing to love me from the sidelines. But never mind all that! You will be Queen of the Underworld. How did this all happen?"

"It is kind of a long story," Persephone admitted, "however; the important thing is you must not tell my mother. Nothing at all, you must swear!"

"Oh course sweetie."

"What I wanted to ask you about is…." Persephone took another breath for courage. "I love Hades and I want to please him. He makes me feel things in…certain places…when he kisses me. I want to know how to make him feel what I feel."

Aphrodite's eyes lit up with excitement and her smile was pure seduction. "No woman knows to pleasure a man more than I. Listen closely sweet child, and you will have Hades crawling on his knees for you.

Hades was putting on the last of his black armor when someone rudely burst into his study. Twirling around, he spotted Hermes standing next to the fireplace looking horrified.

"You didn't, tell me that you didn't do it," he demanded.

"I didn't do what, exactly?" Hades replied cooly.

"Tell me you were not stupid enough to kidnap Persephone. Tell me that I'm stupid and she is not here."

Hades smirked as he strapped his cloak to his breastplate. "Alright, you are stupid but I can not say that Persephone is not here."

The look of horror and shock on Hermes' face was almost comical. Before Hermes could sputter another word though, another man appeared in the doorway. Hades walked forward to greet him.

"Oh good, I was hoping you would not make me wait long."

"It is never a good idea to make a man who walks among death to wait," replied the man casually.

Hermes gaped at the newest arrival. "Hymen? You are a part of this too?"

Hymen, the god of marriages, eyed Hermes curiously. "Hello to you too, Hermes, and what exactly am I a part of?"

"His plan to rain disaster and death upon our heads!" Hermes cried out pointing at Hades. "He ran off and kidnapped Demeter's daughter, Persephone. That woman is crazy! She'll kill us in our sleep or worse!"

"What is worse than death, you stupid flying man-pigeon?" Hades asked annoyed.

"I'll tell you what is worse. Castration! And it's in my future, I was a part of this!"

Hymen did not seem to share Hermes' hysterics. "Is Persephone willing to enter into this match?" he asked Hades.

"Of course she is," Hades replied.

"Then I will complete the union. I've seen crazier couples than this. Who am I to judge who a person loves?"

"What about Demeter? What about Zeus?" Hermes bellowed.

"Zeus is currently deflowering an Athenian princess and will probably then be hiding from Hera for the next few moons. As for Demeter, I have always felt her temper came from sexual frustration. Perhaps she simply needs a good release of tension. Care to volunteer, Hermes?"

Hades doubled over in a fit of laughter. Clapping a hand on Hymen's shoulder he escorted him out of the room. "For that, Hymen, you get the good wine."

After a moment Hermes pulled himself together and followed after them.


	8. Chapter 8

Hades and Persephone

Chapter 8

"Aphrodite, you lying whore! Show yourself!"

Aphrodite appeared immediately, fuming with anger. _Who would dare insult her in her very own temple?_ Demeter stood in front of her glaring. She had never seen Demeter look so wild. Her hair was sticking up in odd places, her skin looked haggard and rough, and Aphrodite would have sworn that her fingernails had turned into claws. Breathing heavily like an angry bull Demeter was clutching the hair of a whimpering woman at her feet. Aphrodite was not about to about to show fear, she through her long mane of hair behind one shoulder and glared right back.

"What is the meaning of this, Demeter? How dare you insult me in my own temple!"

Demeter threw the woman away from her to land at Aphrodite's feet where she curled up into a ball.

"This sniveling child told me that you know where my daughter is! That you know who took her and you swore to help keep her from me!"

Aphrodite looked down at the crying mess at her feet. It was Mia, one of her own priestesses and one of her most devoted followers. She had even had a place of honor by serving in her own home.

"You have been spying on me?" Aphrodite demanded of the girl.

"Forgive me, my goddess," the poor girl cried. "I did not mean to hear but the crops are dying. My family is starving to death. She promised to fix everything if she got her daughter back. Oh please have mercy!"

Aphrodite scuffed in disgust when the girl tried to touch the hem of her gown. "Get out of my sight! I release you from my service and banish you from my temple."

Aphrodite did not like to lose her temper but her trust had been broken. The last woman to betray her trust had been a girl of low birth but exceptional beauty named Nalla. Aphrodite had taken her under her wing and brought her into her service as one of her priestesses. What she had not known was that the little tart had been stealing her jewels and posing as Aphrodite herself at the mortal festivals. One of the reasons how the tales of Aphrodite and her lovers spread like greek fire. Being a more merciful goddess, Aphrodite did not kill her but simply had her married off to a much older man with a very fat belly and a very lecherous appetite.

A sobbing Mia got off her hands and knees and ran out of the temple. To be released from a god's service marked the individual with permanent disgrace.

"Answer me, you harlot!" Demeter shrieked like an angry banshee. Aphrodite's golden eyes ignited with fire.

"I can see why Persephone couldn't wait to get away from you. I am just surprised she lasted so long."

"She did NOT leave me! He took her!" Demeter's voice was close to bringing down the ceiling. The colorful mosaic under her feet had already begun to crack and splinter from the angry roots that were rising up from the soil underneath.

Aphrodite had promised her friend that she would not share her secret but she feared that Demeter already knew who Persephone was with. Plus with every passing second Aphrodite's anger escalated and made her lash out. She could not resist smirking down knowingly at Demeter.

"Oh but she did leave you, Demeter. She ran away and right into the delicious arms of no other that Hades himself. Tell me Mother Nature, do you think he's soiled your little flower yet?"

"Shut your mouth!" Demeter then threw a ball of energy right at Aphrodite. She dunked and the ball of energy instead hit a marble statue of her. It shattered into fine powder. _A pity, she had really liked that statue._ Aphrodite laughed gaily and flipped her hair once again.

"Or better yet, I bet Persephone is on her knees right now. Oh the delicious naughty things I told her of."

Demeter went to shoot another ball of energy at her but Aphrodite then conjured a shield of what looked like shimmering glass around her. She was stronger in her own temple and Demeter could do nothing more than break more of her statues.

"I am growing tired of your ranting," Aphrodite stated calmly, "Persephone is out of your reach now. She will be Queen of the Underworld and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Waves of hatred were radiating of Demeter as she locked eyes with the goddess of love.

"I will not lose my daughter. I will destroy the world before letting Hades have her."

Without another word, Demeter turned on her heel and marched out of the temple. The silence was suddenly shattered by a deep hearty laughter. Aphrodite jumped and looked towards the source of the sound that was half hidden in the shadows.

"Ares! What are you doing here?"

The god of war was casually leaning against a pillar, dressed in usual golden armor and blood red cape. He apparently found Demeter's anger to be very amusing. He was grinning very mischievously at Aphrodite. _How much had he heard?_

"I came to see the most beautiful woman in the world. I was not, however, expecting such a show. She really has cracked. The outside world is in chaos. It would have been more spectacular if I had been the culprit."

Ares strode right up to her like a lion in heat. Ares was very attractive but his good looks were marred by his arrogance. He held up a necklace shimmering in gold, bronze and gems.

"A gift of conquest for my lady love." He purred at her.

"And what poor dead girl did you take that off?" Aphrodite replied annoyed.

Ares barked with laughter. "A noble woman in Megara. Her husband found her in the bed of his enemy. I only took the necklace, he took her head. You won't guess what he took from the other man."

"How lovely," Aphrodite said stiffly.

Ares continued to stalk her until he had her trapped against her own altar.

"Ares, stop crowding me."

Ares dropped the necklace on to the altar and brought his body right up to hers. She was starting to get angry and uncomfortable.

"How long are you going to tease me? I would kill dynasties for you. Don't you know how my blood boils for you? How I crave you?"

He took her hand and tried to press it against the evidence of his desire. Aphrodite pulled her hand away in disgust and shoved Ares away from her.

"Of course you crave me. I am Beauty. I am Desire. I am the thing all men crave. Go find a nymph to crawl beneath your sheets and leave me be."

Aphrodite had turned her back on Ares to leave when she was suddenly grabbed and pinned roughly to a pillar. Aphrodite went to slap Ares but with both hands he pinned her arms above her head. His blood stained armor pressed into her and his knees went between her legs. One hand skimmed down to move across her breast before moving down to bunch up her gown at her thigh. Aphrodite was so shocked that she found herself frozen.

"I know all about Persephone and Hades. I know that you knew all about it. I could go to Zeus and say you helped her. That you are part to blame for the havoc on the mortals. Or I can protect you." His hand found its way underneath her gown and was slowly moving its way to her core. "And all that I would ask in return is just a taste of your sweet sweet honey."

Before Ares' fingers could find their destination something large slammed into the pillar only inches away from their hands. Ares immediately released Aphrodite and looked up to see a huge smithy's hammer stuck deeply into the marble pillar. Aphrodite had to grab unto the pillar to avoid falling to the floor.

"Get your hands off my wife, Ares," growled a voice laced with anger.

Hephaestus was standing on the other side of the room, eyeing Ares with utter hatred. Ares snorted in disgust at Hephaestus but did take several steps away from Aphrodite.

"It was a complete utter waste when Zeus gave her to _you_ ," Ares sneered at Hephaestus. "She deserves a real man in her bed, not some crippled smith."

"Now Ares, don't be such a mean boy."

Aphrodite had walked up to Ares and promptly wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts close to him. Giving him her most seductive smile she reached down and cupped him in her hand. Ares grinned down at her and bent down to kiss her but before his lips could touch hers Aphrodite suddenly tightened her grip, squeezing him painfully. Ares let out a howl and was forced to bend over in pain. Aphrodite grabbed him by the hair with her free hand.

"If you ever touch me again without my permission I will laugh as I watch as Hephaestus unman you with a dull blade."

Aphrodite released Ares so he collapsed into a panting heap in front of her altar. She glided over to Hephaestus and snuggled herself into his awaiting arms.

"Can I go ahead and unman him with a dull blade?" Hephaestus asked cooly.

"Not today, my love." Aphrodite replied.

Ares rose to his feet, shaking from anger and humiliation. With one last hate filled glance he briskly strode past them and out of the temple, slamming the golden doors behind him.

"I bet you anything he is off to tell Zeus." Hephaestus said.

"I agree. He knows about Persephone and Hades. Whatever they have planned I sure hope they do it fast before Zeus and Demeter get a hold of them."


	9. Chapter 9

Hades had never been so afraid in his life, though he would never admit to it. He had battled Titans, ruled over deadly creatures and sneered at the very idea of death….but now true fear was seeping into his soul for the first time. He did not show it though, his face remained as hard and calm as ever but his heart was threatening to escape up through his throat. A thousand scenarios ran through his mind, the greatest being Persephone coming to her senses and cursing him for a fool for loving her. The throne room was packed with the occupants of the Underworld, several of whom had come from the Elysian Fields to view their new Queen. Hundreds of torches filled the hall with golden light and a few musicians played softly in a corner. Hades sat stiffly on his throne, Hymen stood to his left while the Fates stood to the right of Persephone's vacant throne. Hermes stood on the steps of the dais and was already drinking heavily from his wine goblet.

"This is a bad idea," Hermes grumbled, taking another long drink of his wine.

"A little dramatic, Hermes. It's just a wedding." Hymen responded coolly.

"This is a very bad idea. Even if we forget Demeter for a second- think about Zeus! You are marrying his daughter without his permission. Why couldn't you pick some other goddess?"

Hades was about to curse Hermes for his insufferable whining when a flutter of color caught his eye. He turned his head to see one of Persephone's butterflies was fluttering near his right hand. Once the little creature caught his attention it flew up to squeak happily into his ear.

"She comes..she comes….Our Queen has come."

With one last squeak the creature flew away. Excitement pulled Hades to his feet and the room immediately fell silent, all eyes had turned towards the large stone doors. At once they opened to reveal Aegeus escorting the most beautiful sight Hades had ever seen.

 _There she was, His Queen. His Persephone._

The fabric of her gown resembled black flowing water as it danced around her legs with every step she took. Her long hair fell freely around her glowing face. The crown he had commissioned for her was designed to look like a crown of freshly picked flowers. Only each of the blossoms was preciously detailed from gold and white opal. Persephone held her head up high with pride and her eyes shined with unashamed love as she stared up at her future husband. Aegeus brought her right up to the dais, bowed to Hades, then released her arm to take his place next to the Fates. Persephone's own heart began to dance as she climbed the steps and reached out for Hades' outstretched hand. Hymen stepped forward and it was only then that Persephone realized that he was there. Her eyes had only been for Hades. Hymen gave her a smile and a wink before placing his hands upon hers and Hades'. As he spoke his voice rang out loud and clear so that the whole room was filled with the sound of his baritone voice.

"Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Demeter, have you come here to join into the house of Hades in matrimony? To take on the role and crown as Queen of the Underworld?"

"Yes," Persephone replied quickly.

The smile Hades gave her was so warm that it made her heart melt even more. Hymen turned to Hades.

"Hades, King and Guardian of the Underworld, are you willing to bring this maiden into your household as your wife? To share your throne with her, protect her from harm, to be Lord and husband to her?"

"Yes," Hades all but shouted the word. His powerful voice echoed even louder than Hymen's, no one in the room could have denied his enthusiasm.

"Very well, I bless this union as is my right. I decree that you, Hades, and you, Persephone, shall be man and wife from this day until the end of days."

Hymen released their hands and stepped back, Hades pulled off a gold ring that bore his symbol. It was so small that it only fit his little finger, he slipped in on easily onto her ring finger.

"I, Hades, Lord and Protector of this realm, name you, Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. What power I hold so now shall you."

That was truly a bold statement, not even Hera shared such power with her husband. At his words, a new power suddenly coursed through Persephone's veins setting her blood on fire. Gods and goddesses who held dominion over specific realms were given greater powers than other minor deities. Stronger, more primal power was now filling her.

 _It was intoxicating! Did Hades always feel this way?_ Persephone thought. _No wonder he usually looked so confident._

Hades escorted her to the twin black thrones and she took her rightful spot next to her Hades to look upon her subjects for the first time.

Aegeus threw his fist up into the air, "Hail to the Queen!"

The whole hall took up the cry.

"Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Queen!"

Persephone had never felt so loved, and so powerful in all her life. Immediately an army of servants came rushing into the hall with long wooden tables and benches. Everyone began scurrying around to make room while more servants marched in loaded with platters full of food. Roasted boar, platters of fish, wheat cakes drenched in honey, bowls of olives, loaves of freshly baked bread, and baskets full of every type of fruit imaginable. The music once again started playing again and everyone delightedly dived into the feast. Soon enough cups of wine were being toasted and laughter rang out loud.

Persephone watched it all, holding tightly to Hades' hand as if letting him go would wake her from this beautiful dream. Wanting to test her new abilities Persephone concentrated and conjured a ball of bright blue fire in the palm of her right hand. The pale flames tickled at her fingertips but did not burn her. Next she called forth a thin stream of liquid obsidian from deep beneath the Earth. The liquid metal snaked up her arm and morphed itself around the blue flames. She willed the two to merge into a handsome black dagger, not anywhere near the craftsmanship of Hephaestus but it was smooth and sharp.

Hades grinned in approval. "Excellent. That is only a child's trick to what your new powers will allow you to do."

Persephone presented the dagger to Hades, "A wedding gift, my love."

Hades kissed her fingertips and took the dagger graciously. Hymen walked up to the thrones, smiling at both of them in his good-natured way.

"My services have been completed."

Hades snapped his fingers and a small chest of gold appeared at Hymen's feet.

"Oh for me? Hades, you spoil me." Hymen replied in his cool voice though it was flecked with laughter.

"A token of friendship from my Queen and I. And for your…discretion."

Persephone knew that Hades was bribing Hymen for not running off and telling Zeus what he had just done.

Hymen waved nonchalantly, "It was my duty plus…anything to shake up our divine family. I, personally believe it is good for Zeus to not know everything."

A very non-discreet snort could be heard behind him; Hermes was glowering from behind his wine goblet.

Hyman ignored him, "I must be off though, King Midas wished to consult with me about the upcoming marriage of his daughter."

"Oh Hymen, please stay and enjoy yourself for at least a while." Persephone pleaded.

Hymen looked out over the array of festivities and suddenly caught the eye of a very pretty woman who was carrying a large wine jug. Her smile indicated that she would not mind at all getting to know Hymen a little better.

Hymen's face cracked into a very mischievous grin. "Persephone, my dear, I do believe I will go enjoy myself."

"Take Hermes with you." Hades muttered to Hymen's retreating back.

A serving girl walked up the dais just then carrying a basket loaded with fruit. With her head bowed respectfully she offered her delicacies to Hades and Persephone. Gazing at the deliciously colorful fruits Persephone realized that she had not eaten anything since entering the Underworld. It was widely known that once you tasted the food of the land, you became a part of it and it would fight desperately to keep you. Hades choose a pomegranate from the basket and used the dagger she had given him to slice it in half. Bringing the first half up to his lips he devoured the ripe red seeds with relish. Persephone felt herself go slightly pink as she watched his lips… wishing to see them doing other things. When he has swallowed he brought the other half of the fruit up to her own lips, a look of hunger that had nothing to do with fruit darkened his eyes.

"Eat, and we will be connected forever. It is you choice but I am not too proud to beg….not with you. Eat…please….and be _mine_."

Persephone stared right into Hades' eyes as she leaned forward bit into the pomegranate, no fruit had ever tasted sweeter on her tongue. Persephone felt the smallest trickle of juice run down the side of her mouth as she swallowed but before she could wipe it away Hades pulled her into desperate kiss.

" _HADES! I'VE COME FOR MY DAUGHTER!"_


	10. Chapter 10

The great hall around them shuddered with the intensity of Demeter's frenzied cries. Persephone pulled away from Hades' kiss in shock.

"Mother?" she gasped.

"Damn." Hades growled.

The music had stopped and the guests were all looking around confusion or curiosity. Demeter's shrieks continued to rattle the stone walls but she did appear before them. Deities, unless formally invited, did not get to just waltz right into Hades' domain. He had taken extra precautions to guarantee that Demeter could not set a single toe on his side of the River Styx. The worst that she could do is scream herself hoarse.

"It appears we have an uninvited guest knocking on our front door," Hades called out to the crowd. A few brave souls laughed, while a few of the more menacing looking guests looked excited at the prospect of chaos.

"Hades," Persephone chided softly, "Perhaps we should go speak with her. She is my mother after all and she sounds….umm rather upset."

"She is not taking you away from me. Hermes!" Hades snapped at Hermes who looked as if he would rather be anywhere than his current location.

"Kindly go tell Demeter that she can stop that infuriating wailing and we may be inclined to speak to her in a civilized manner. Now Hermes! Or you are Cerberus's new toy."

Hermes cursed Hades with a rather rude name under his breath before he sped out the door, slamming them shut behind him.

Group of women broke apart from the crowd and looked up eagerly at Hades and Persephone. Persephone had never met the notorious harpy sisters before. All the women were tall with warrior built bodies and beauty that was both grotesque and enticing. Each harpy had long flaming red hair and their arms were winged with feathers of red, orange, and gold. Their hands were taloned and their eyes were sharp as eagle's. The tallest of the group stepped forward and gave out a shriek of a war cry.

"My Lord, my Queen, are we to battle today?"

"I do not believe it will come to that, Aello, but if Demeter will not see reason then you and your sisters may go out and play." Persephone could not tell if Hades was joking or if he was serious. The harpies though began to lick their lips in eager anticipation.

"We did warn you, Lord Hades."

Persephone had almost forgotten about the Fates, they had not spoken all throughout the ceremony. They simply watched with their omniscient eyes that were the shade of deep violets. Atropos had been the one to speak.

"All is happening as we have foreseen, Demeter has come to claim the newly crowned Queen."

"I'll be damned if she is claiming anything." Hades stated firmly.

"Surely she will see reason once she sees how happy I am." Persephone spoke hopefully. She was rather taken aback at the intensity of her mother's wails, which had momentarily stopped.

Clotho shook her delicate head slowly. "We fear Demeter has become quite mad with grief and she is inflicting her pain upon the mortal world."

Persephone turned to Hades. "What does she mean? What has my mother done?"

Hades frowned slightly. "I do not know, my love."

He waved a hand through the air and immediately a large mirror appeared in front of their thrones. In its glossy depths it showed them view of the mortal world. Persephone gasped in horror. Fields of crop were dead, vegetation had blackened, livestock withered away to nothing, death and sickness everywhere.

 _Death. Death. Death_.

Persephone felt the pangs of guilt clawing at her stomach. She was the cause of all of this misery. If she had just stayed home and been a good daughter then…..

The gleam of gold caught her eye and silenced her damning thoughts. She looked down at her ring, the ring Hades had placed on her very finger. The ring that named her as Queen. Her self-blame faded into obscurity and was replaced by a sudden course of righteous indignation.

 _This was not her fault._

Her mother had done this to the world, not her. She was not going to crawl back to her old life like a misbehaved child. She was the wife of Hades; she was a Queen. She was a Goddess.

Hades caused the mirror to vanish right before Hermes flew back through the doors and stopped right in front of them. If it was even possibly, Hermes appeared out of breath.

"Demeter had some….umm….rather colorful phrases but to put it plainly, she wants you to present her daughter to her immediately. If you do not then she will block the entrance to the Underworld and will not allow souls to pass across the river Styxx. She has even threatened to take Charon as a hostage if her demands are not met."

Before Hades could reply, Persephone stood up from her throne with her head held up high. She waved her hand for silence and all sound ceased. Then she spoke in a clear and loud voice.

"This is our realm and we will not be threatened. However, to end this peacefully I shall speak to my mother but I have no intentions of leaving. I am Queen of the Underworld and I intend to rule as such with my husband."

Several voices murmured their approval, warriors banged their fists on tables in a thunderous salute. Hades stood and took her hand into the crook of his arm. His love for her shined in his eyes as he watched her stand firm at the prospect of confronting her mother like a proud warrior Queen. He was so proud of her.

As he escorted her down the dais and toward the doors Hades called out, "This banquet shall continue at another time. For now you are all dismissed."

"I told you! I told you! This was all going to blow up in our faces, but did anyone listen? Oh no!"

Hermes raced beside Hades' black chariot as they made their way to the borders of the Underworld where the waters of the River Styx ran deadly and deep. His words were falling out as fast as he could run.

"Hermes is overacting! Hermes is just being dramatic! Well who's being dramatic now ..wwwachhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hermes had begun to make wretched sputtering sounds and grabbed hold of his throat. His lips continued to moved but only gagging sounds who come. It was as if something was squeezing his vocal cords tightly. After several silent minutes the gift of speech was returned to Hermes.

"Hades, you evil bastard!" Hermes snapped.

"I didn't do that." Hades answered lightly. He looked over at Persephone who he had one arm wrapped tightly around. Despite her continued look of determinedness her checks had become painted with the pinkish shade of a blush.

"Forgive me, Hermes, but I just needed a few moments of silence to think."

The only sound that followed was the rhythmic thumping of the horses' hooves.

It was not long after that they came within sight of their destination. A great river separated the two shores from one another with currents of crimson. The water turned and splattered yet it made no sound.

"Hades, is the river blood?" Persephone had never seen the River Styx with her own eyes.

"No. It is hate, and detestations. Greed, selfishness, and spite. All things that bring about the death of power and weak men. Men and women who are able to rise up above these things and have lived life with respect, kindness, and dignity will find that they float upon it with Charon as if it is nothing but water."

"And if they have succumbed to these in their lifetime?" Persephone inquired.

"Then they will sink within its depths until it reaches Tartarus."

Persephone pitied the souls that had been dragged down into those dark waters. Her moment of pity however was cut short by the roaring of a colossal black creature. Cerberus stood at the edge of the river, all three of his giant heads were barking and snarling. The object of Cerberus's ferocity could be seen standing on the opposite bank, and was currently hurling balls of fire at the hood's three heads. Cerberus swatted them with a paw as if they were nothing but pesky flies.

Next to the infuriated hound was a small dock where a single boat sat waiting. A hunched figure dressed in a gray cloak and hood leaned against a long wooden oar as they approached. As Hades reigned in the horses to halt he bowed his head respectfully and a whisper of a voice came from the depths of the hood.

"Mmmmy Lord Hadesss, Myyyyy Queen Persephoneeeee."

"Charon." Hades nodded in recognition. "Cerberus! Heel!"

Cerberus immediately obeyed his master and sat back on his hunches. One is his giant heads continued to stare across the river while the other two looked down eagerly at Persephone. It was odd how he could look monstrous and cuddly at the exact same time, even his tail had begun swishing like an eager puppy.

"Dark dayyy. Demeter isssss blocking the soulssssss from crossssingg the river. Noooo passssagee...noooo peaceee."

"Andddddddd again, I told you so!" Hermes humphed annoyed. He leaned himself against one of Cerberus's hunches and folded his arms over his wide chest. Cerberus did not appreciate this and proceeded to whack Hermes with his large black tail.

Persephone closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. "Thank you Hermes but I do not believe that is necessary. Why don't you go on and return to Mount Olympus while we speak with my mother?"

Hermes was gone before the last syllable had even left her lips. He obviously did not want to see what was about to happen.

"Persephone!"

Her name echoed across the red waters. Demeter had finally ceased throwing her balls of fire and realized that they had arrived. Persephone leaned her body in closer to Hades' side, taking courage from his warmth and the strength of his arm around her.

"Let us go speak to her before she starts throwing fire again."

Hades whipped the reigns and the team of horses leapt into the air, soaring high above the River Styx. When they reached the middle of the river the ring that Hades had placed on her finger grew warm and began to glow. She did not know how she knew but the ring has letting her know that they had crossed the border of the Underworld. The horses and chariot came down with a loud crunch of stone and hooves.

"Persephone, oh my beautiful Persephone! I have found you at last!"

Persephone would not have recognized this woman as her mother if she did not know her voice so well. Her beautiful mane of hair was long and unkempt, her gown was stained and ripped in several places. There were also long nail markings on her face and arms as if she had clawed at her own skin.

Demeter's face softened and she held out her arms as if she expected Persephone to run into them. Hades helped Persephone down from the chariot and held tightly to her hand, as if he did not trust Demeter enough to let go of Persephone. The black stallions behaved as if they did not trust Demeter either; they snorted angrily and stomped the ground with their hooves.

Persephone could not help but feel pity for the state that her mother was in; despite everything she did love her mother dearly.

"Mother, what have you done? What have you done to yourself?"

Demeter lowered her arms to her side.

"Oh my sweet child, look at the state I have been brought down too. My own precious child, my heart, my precious flower taken away from me…by THAT EVIL CREATURE!" Demeter pointed an accusing finger at Hades. "I should have known that it was you all along. Slithering like a disgusting snake out of your hole in the ground and take my daughter! I should have killed you too when we slayed Cronus!"

"Persephone came with me willingly." Hades said sternly.

"Liar!" Demeter shrieked.

"It is true mother. I went with him willingly, and I married him willingly. This was my choice."

Demeter stared blankly at her daughter. "No, no, you would not have done that to me. You would not have left me. I am your mother."

"I did not choose to leave you." Persephone replied, trying to keep her voice steady and strong. "I chose to follow another path in life. I love you Mother but I chose Hades. I chose this freedom. I am happy, please believe that."

Demeter's face began to harden once again. "Enough of this foolishness, Persephone come to me now!"

"No Mother." Persephone answered firmly. "I am staying here with my husband."

Once again Demeter turned her eyes toward Hades.

"You have turned her against me. You will not take her from me. Give me back my daughter!"

Suddenly something long shot out of Demeter's palm and wrapped itself around Persephone's wrist. The vine dug painfully into her skin and Persephone was lurched forward out of Hades' grasp. She gasped in shock and pain as she was dragged across the ground toward her mother.

"Hades!" Persephone cried.

"Nooo!" Hades dived for the vine and slashed at it with the dagger Persephone had given him as a wedding present. The vine howled in pain and just as suddenly released Persephone. Hades had climbed back to his feet and had charged at Demeter. Swords abruptly appearing in both of their hands.

"How dare you attack my Queen! My wife! Persephone is never going back to you. Never!"

The world became a blur of sound and color. Persephone could make out the distinct howls of Cerberus, the neighing of the horses, and the clacker of steel up steel. Hades and Demeter were dueling one another with the skills of master warriors; they were fighting with the determination of slaying an enemy. Curses fell from one another's lips as the battle became more frantic. Neither one was gonna stop until the other one was dead.

Persephone scrambled to her feet. "Hades! Mother! Stop this! Stop!"

Persephone raised her arms to call on her own powers when a much stronger voice echoed around them.

"ENOUGH!"

An unseen force sent Demeter and Hades flying in opposite directions. The voice continued to speak to all of them.

"THAT IS ENOUGH. DEMETER, HADES, AND YOU AS WELL PERSEPHONE, I SUMMON YOU ALL TO OLYMPUS NOW. WE WILL FINALLY CLEAR UP THIS MESS ONCE AND FOR ALL."

Demeter and Hades unwillingly got to their feet and released their weapons. Zeus had just summoned them all to Mount Olympus. By primordial law, they had to obey.


	11. Chapter 11

One by one they were pulled through time and space until they found themselves standing at the foot of the stairs that lead into Zeus's imposing golden temple. The doors that bore his signature lightning bolts had been swung open- beckoning them to come forth and face the rule of the king.

"This is not over Hades," Demeter wiped away the blood trickling down her chin. "Once Zeus grants me back my daughter I will use your blood to water my garden."

Hades spat out blood onto the ground at her feet. "I would gladly let my blood flow freely if it would bring Persephone happiness. You are care only about your own happiness, _Mother Nature_."

Demeter let out a snarl but before she could do anything Persephone stepped between them. Placing a hand lovingly on Hades' chest Persephone frowned at her mother.

"I will not allow any more harm to come to either of you. I love you _both_!"

Demeter unclenched the hand that was itching to throw another ball of fire, instead she grabbed the folds of her gown and raised herself up to stand tall.

"Come Persephone, Zeus is waiting." Demeter said in an authoritative tone.

Persephone swell faintly with indignation; she was not walking into that building like a disgraced child. "A queen will follow her king, and a wife shall follow her husband. That is my place now."

Demeter would not look into her daughter's eyes anymore, her lip trembled slightly but her shoulders remained firmly squared. Then with a swish of her gown she mounted the steps and fell out of sight.

The next thing Persephone knew Hades had seized her in a powerful embrace, one hand digging into her hair while one the other wrapped almost painfully around her waist. His kiss was full of desperate passion, love, and foreboding. Persephone had never believed that anything could unnerve Hades, but with the pounding of his heart under her palm she knew the truth. He did not know what would await them in that hall, what would happen to their future.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. "Whatever happens I love you."

"And I love you."

 _Zeus could not send her away from Hades. Surely he was not so cruel. She could not…would not…leave Hades now that she had finally grasped hold of happiness._

Fighting back the tears of fear, Persephone placed one of her dainty hands into one of Hades' and together they climbed the steps.

Hades could practically smell the anticipation in the air as they entered Zeus's throne room. The lavish hall was filled to capacity with all the pantheon's deities, even his brother Poseidon had been summoned up out of his deep sea dwelling to enjoy the show. If Zeus thought, he could make an example out of him then he was gravely mistaken. All eyes were on them as they made their way down the center of the room; Hades caught a glimpse or two of a friendly face but the vast majority were staring in shocked wonderment. _What was precious Persephone doing holding hands with Hades?_ A trickle of feminine laughter joined the low rumble of whispers. Anger prickled at back of his mind. He didn't mind their meaningless quips; it was Persephone that he worried about. He turned to see if Persephone bowed her head in embarrassment or even worse- in shame. On the contrary she was walking just as she did when she married him; she walked with her head held up high and a gorgeous little smile on her lips. Her hand tightened in his encouragingly as they arrived at the end of the hall where his little brother sat on his pompous throne. Bright sapphire eyes set into that annoyingly perfect face surrounded by locks of perfectly golden hair stared down at them in flat-out annoyance. Seated right next to him was Hera, looking as beautiful and as bitchy as ever. Hades could not recall a time when she smiled unless someone was admiring her many _fine_ qualities. The Fates were even summoned to witness this grand event. _Well weren't they just popular today._ Demeter did not waste any time with pleasantries.

"You see! Did I not tell you that my daughter had been stolen from me? Well, here is the thief now! Thief, liar, defiler!"

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed even louder than Demeter, she immediately fell silent. Zeus rubbed at the space right between his eyes, as though he already could sense a headache coming on. He took a tired breath and turned to address Hades. "Brother, do you have any idea what kind of hell we've been dealing with up here?

"I have always believed, brother, that Demeter was always her own special kind of hell." Hades replied coolly.

A few deep chuckles echoed behind Hades. Zeus, however, was not impressed by his dark humor.

"Do not be smart! The whole damn world is going up in flames! Fields dead, animals dead, mortals DEAD! The whole damn pantheon in an uproar!"

"Not to mention the loss of your latest little pet." Hera's lips were pursed so tightly that they were a fine crimson line. She tried to keep her voice nonchalant but there was no denying the hiss of hatred in her words. "What was she? A shepherdess? Potter's daughter? Or did you turn this one into a swan as well?"

Zeus would not look at his wife, he merely snorted annoyingly in her general direction. He refused to take his eyes off Hades.

"All of this because you couldn't get a bride so you decided to kidnap one?"

"He did NOT kidnap me!"

Persephone did not mean to shout this statement at Zeus but she was tired of everyone believing Hades was incapable to attracting a woman, or even being worthy of love. Though she blushed slightly as her papa looked down at her startled. Not exactly the way she planned to start this conversation. Clearing her throat, she spoke calmly and in a clear voice.

"Forgive me, I only meant that this has been a complete misunderstanding. I willingly went with Hades and agreed to become his wife. There was no foul play."

"Do you see how he has brainwashed her!?" Demeter shrieked once more, pointing a trembling finger at Hades. Her eyes had once again become crazed and she had begun to pant in her excitement. "My precious flower would never have abandoned me, never! Hades is responsible, he…."

"Demeter, SHUT UP!" Zeus had sprung from his throne and pointed threateningly down at his sister. He was not even going to pretend patience now. "I mean it, Demeter, not one more damn word had better come from your mouth. You are just as much to blame, perhaps even more. Damn it to hell, I would have never believed you would act like you have. Now I am ordering you- SHUT IT!"

A pin could have fallen on the floor and all would have heard it. For the first time, Demeter looked like a child who had just been publically scolded by their father. Hera was deeply enjoying the scolding, and to be frank, Hades had rather enjoyed it himself. Zeus returned to his thrones with an angry huff.

"Hymen! Get up here!"

Instantly Hermes had appeared next to Hades, holding Hymen by the front of his robes.

"My feet work perfectly well!" Hymen barked indigently, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Calling witnesses now, _brother_?" Hades asked annoyed. "Our word is not enough for you?"

"I am conducting this affair, not you." Zeus turned to Hymen.

"Did you oversee the marriage ceremony?"

"Of course I did." Hymen replied, picking a speck of imaginary dirt off his sleeve. "It is binding, they are husband and wife."

Thanatos, the god of death, stepped forward from his place in the shadows, "It is true, I was there to witness the union. I can produce several more witnesses if that is what you wish. From what I could see, nobody was dragging her down the aisle."

"Well now that we have all established that I did not chain Persephone to my throne until she agreed to marry me, perhaps we can all put an end to this ridiculous charade and be on our way!" Hades was reaching the end of his rope, he wasn't the most patient of men during the best of times but the stress of a hundred pairs of eyes on him and the prickle of fear going up his neck was causing him to lash out.

"We are married, Persephone is mine!"

"But has the marriage been consummated?" Zeus asked curiously, eyeing Persephone as though he was looking for obvious physically changes. "Is your _wife_ still a maiden, Hades?"

Now Persephone did begin to blush in embarrassment and that made Hades even more furious.

"That can easily be arranged." Still clutching Persephone's hand, Hades twirled around and started stomping his way toward the entrance of the hall. "I believe your bed, brother, is currently unoccupied."

"Hades, _please_!" Persephone did know whether to blush or giggle profusely. Persephone was slightly embarrassed to be bluntly asked about her maidenhood by her father in front of all the other gods and goddesses….but she never dreamed Hades would of said _that_! This was completely out of character for Hades and there was something boyishly charming about his antics. An animalistic screech sounded behind them. Demeter bared her teeth like fangs and charge toward Hades and Persephone. Several bodies moved forward in unison to stop her but it was Hephaestus who stretched out his arm and golden manacles suddenly appeared on Demeter's wrists and ankles. Demeter fell in a heap on the marble floor, screeching in fury.

"Release me! Release me! I'll kill you all! I'll kill the world if Persephone is not returned to me! Nothing will live! NOTHING!"

A man with shimmering silver hair and matching eyes stepped out from the crowd and gently placed his hand on Demeter's head. Her thrashing ceased, her cries silenced and soon her eyes lowered in sleep.

"Thank you, Hypnos" Zeus breathed a tired sigh, "Now somebody go find her a nice quiet place to rest while we sort all this out."

Hades had finally had enough.

Giving Persephone's hand a quick kiss, he marched himself back toward the throne dais and mounted the stairs till he was face to face with his brother.

"Enough of this charade, what is your ruling?"

"There must be _order_. How can there be bloody order if everything is dead? She needs to go back- set things right again."

"The marriage is binding!" Hades was screaming now. "Persephone has eaten the fruit of the Underworld- she belongs there now!"

More fervent whispers echoed around the room now, Persephone ignored them all.

Zeus slammed a fist down upon the arm of this throne. "I am well aware of the rules! And I can bend those rules…..if I show wish it."

Persephone expected Hades to continue to scream but instead he became deathly silent, only the slight quiver of his shoulders and the clenching of his fists gave away his rising anger.

Hades snapped his fingers and a scroll of parchment appeared in his hand. In a voice that sounded more like a hiss Hades began to speak.

"Anu…..Set…..Ahura Mazda…..Odin…"

"Are these names supposed to mean something to me?" Zeus asked annoyed.

"They should." Hades raised his voice so everyone could clearly hear his next words. "They are the husbands, fathers, and brothers of the goddesses you have fucked!"

The whole room burst with sounds at this news. Zeus was a well-known womanizer and it was common practice for Olympians to have affairs with mortals and such. However, it was a well-known rule that you did _NOT_ cross the line into other pantheons. A complete breakout of war could be started and destroy everything that existed, including the gods themselves.

Hera leapt from her throne in outrage. "You idiot! It's not enough that you stick it in everything wearing a dress but to cross the pantheon borders? You could kill us all!"

"SILENCE WOMAN!" Zeus roared as a lightning bolt struck the ground at Hera's feet. "When I want to hear your screeching I'll ask for it!"

Not being able to bear the sight of her husband anymore Hera vanished into thin air.

Hades was not done with Zeus however.

"Every name, every affair, every secret that you have worked so hard to hide. The only secret I will spare is the location of your ill-begotten children. I will not have their lives endangered because they have the misfortune of having you as their father. Take Persephone away from me and I will make you pay."

Another lightning bolt hit, this time inches from Hades. Zeus got right up into Hades' face, his eyes livid with anger. "You dare challenge me?"

"Yes. I. Do." Hades barked back.

"If we may speak, Lord Zeus."

Atropos, Clotho, and Lachesis had grasped each other's hand and formed a circle with their heads bowed together. As they began to chant Persephone could feel the air around her began to pulse with energy. Their voices began as soft as a song but grew bolder with every line.

" _ **The sun shall rise, the sun shall fall,**_

 _ **This prophecy to one and all.**_

 _ **The woes of winter have come to bring,**_

 _ **Death to the blossoms of eternal spring.**_

 _ **The bride of Spring who fled for love,**_

 _ **Must now live under and up above.**_

 _ **Six months to grow and nurture in thy mother's grace,**_

 _ **Six months with thy husband and love's fervent embrace.**_

 _ **Take heed the warning we have said,**_

 _ **Or the blood of the world be on your head."**_

They released their hands and in unison looked up at Zeus and Hades.

"Six months with Hades, six months with the goddess Demeter. This we have foreseen." Atropos said calmly.

With a grim nod Zeus seated himself upon his throne. "So be it."

"Six months!?" Hades barked. "That's not good enough! I'll.."

"Hades."

Hades turned to the sound of his voice. Persephone was pale and silent tears were streaming down her face despite her effort to remain strong. Horrified Hades rushed to her and drew her into his arms. Her body quivered slightly with mute sobs; gently he stroked her hair.

"Do not fear my love, this means nothing. I will fight…..I'll."

"No, Hades."

Persephone looked up at him, her eyes glistening with her tears.

"We can not leave the world in chaos."

" _You_ are my world!" Hades replied back.

"And you are mine, but we must do this. I will not turn my back on innocent souls, I will not leave them to wallow in the despair my mother has created." Persephone turned to speak to Zeus. "In six months I shall return to take my place by my mother to bring life once again to the world."

Zeus once again nodded in recognition.

Persephone laid her head on her husband's chest. "Please take me home, Hades."

She closed her eyes as Hades lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the temple.


	12. Chapter 12

Lost within her thoughts, Persephone was oblivious to everything as Hades carried her away from Olympus. For a brief moment she had felt true and complete happiness. Now she found herself starring down an eternity of leaving her love for half the year and back to loneliness she thought she had escaped forever.

 _Six months without her Hades…..six months without her friend._

But what could she do? All she could think about was little Cleo and all the other innocent children who would suffer if she did not do her part to right the wrongs her mother had caused. It was all so unfair. What was that saying that Hera liked to bark out when she was in a temper?

" _Fairness is for a woman's complexion- not life! Best get used to it."_

The sound of doors shutting caused Persephone to focus on her surroundings, they had reached their bedchamber. Food and drink had been brought in and waited on a small side table. The sheets on the bed had been pulled back invitingly as well. Persephone could feel the softness of flower petals on her feet as she stepped out of her sandals. So lovely…..so quiet…..patiently waiting for their love.

"My love?" Hades spoke softly from behind her. "Would you like some wine?"

Persephone could only nod.

Hades strode over to the table and fill the two awaiting goblets with wine. He drained the first one and immediately refilled it. A maelstrom of emotions was ragging through his mind.

 _Fury at his useless brother…. loathing toward the Fates who had condemned him and his bride…..fear…longing…..Persephone…..his Persephone….._

Now that he had her how could he possibly live one minute without her? He needed her like he needed to breathe. If he had it his way, he would have taken her to the farthest reaches of the world where they could be together in peace. It was a pointless wish; Persephone would never have left if it meant someone would suffer for it. He was a selfish bastard. She on the other hand, was by far the strongest person he had ever met. She was filling to give up her own happiness to make sure that others did not suffer. _He did not deserve her._

Hades turned to hand Persephone her wine but she was no longer standing by the doors. She was standing in front of her vanity, staring at her reflection as she slowly removed her crown and other pieces of her jewelry.

"Persephone, I….."

"Hades."

Her voice was soft but there was a finality to it that Hades had not heard before, he fell silent. Persephone did not meet his eye until she had walked over to stand at the foot of their bed. Hades tried to stare back into her lovely eyes but then Persephone's dainty hands had raised up and unpinned the ornate silver pins at her shoulders. With a final pull at the sash at her waist her wedding dress fell to the floor in a cascade of black material. Hades left out an involuntary choked sound. The flames in their braziers caused shadows to dance upon Persephone's succulent skin. They only made to draw his eye more keenly to every lush curve. Not even his most vivid fantasies could have compared to the vision of beauty before him. Her breasts were not overly large but they were perfect and would fit perfectly in his hands. Her sun-kissed skin stretched smoothly over her ample hips and all the way down her fine legs.

"We have six months together. I do not want to waste a single moment that we have. My heart is weeping, Hades…make love to me so that it does not hurt anymore….please."

A loud clunk cracked through the air as the wine goblets fell from Hade's hands. In two long strides Hades had gathered Persephone into his arms and into his kiss. Their first kiss had truly been passionate, but now their kiss shared a wave of desperation and franticness that had not originally been there. Persephone released her fervent lessons of modesty with surprising ease. After all, she was a married woman, and her husband's queen. She would love her husband without shame and without suppression.

The heat radiating from Hades' skin and his intensity only stirred her on. When Hades locked his hands on his waist and lifted her Persephone instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. This caused her very center to be exposed and able to rub against his armor- it was deliciously thrilling. A few long strides of Hades' long legs and Persephone was pushed up against the wall. The new leverage allowed Hades to begin to thrust his hips firmly in a way that caused more delicious friction at the apex of his thighs. Slight shivers of electric tingling were snaking their way from her core and up her belly, causing her to rub against him more frantically.

Hades left her now swollen lips and left of trail of hot kisses down her neck and to her shoulder. He did not stop until he had reached the peaks of her breasts. If his hot mouth on her skin did not already make her delirious enough, when he drew her right nipple into his mouth Persephone let out a very feminine sigh of longing. She could not help but watched as he ravished one breast and then the other, all the while torturing her with the continued thrusting of his hips.

With her hand dug tightly into his hair Persephone pulled Hades' up from here he had buried his face between her breasts. Panting heavily his eyes were heavy with need…and something else. There was an animalistic look of pure hunger etched across his face; he was a wolf that was interrupted in pursuing its prey.

 _By the Gods- it was intoxicating!_

"I want to see you." Persephone panted. "I want to feel all of you."

Hades nodded and lifted her away from the wall and gently on to the bed. With a wave of his hand his armor simply melted away to reveal the true power lying underneath. There was not a sculptor alive that could do justice to what she saw. He was mouthwatering handsome, even the scars that covered his torso could not tarnish his masculine beauty. Powerful taunt muscles covered every inch of his body, then her eyes traveled down to where his manhood was throbbing and straining to be touched.

 _That was a little intimidating…after all he was a very large man._

Persephone slid off the bed to stand in front of him; gently she traced her finger over the scar just above his heart.

"Are these from the war with the titans?" She whispered.

"Yes…" Hades hissed as Persephone began to kiss each and every scar.

Persephone had not forgotten what Aphrodite had told her. As she continued her ministrations her hand slowly worked its way his chest…lower…and lower until she wrapped her fingers around him. He was so hot and smooth, she liked the feeling of him as she caressed. Hades let out a sound that was part growl and part moan.

"Oh Persephone…you are trying to kill me."

The pleasure of her touching him was almost too much for him to stand. If he was not careful he was going to embarrass himself like an inexperienced boy. He was beginning to breathe heavier when Persephone released him and lowered herself to her knees. His heart stopped.

"Persephone, my lov…." Whatever words he was going to say became an incoherent moan as her lips kissed the head of his shaft. Hades flung out one arm to grasp the head of the bed as his other hand flew to grasp Persephone's hair. She did not stop but continued to lovingly torment him with her mouth and hand.

"Ho-w….hhh-howww…"

 _Damn it to hell! He could not even form a sentence._

Pure hot white pleasure was rocking his entire body, even causing his legs to begin to quake.

"I asked Aphrodite how I could please my husband." Persephone answered simply before returning to her caresses.

Every slight response from Hades fueled Persephone even more, she was thrilled at the pleasure she was able to give him. With a throaty sigh she continued to mimic the thrusting rhythm with her mouth that Hades had previously done with his hips. Abruptly Persephone found herself pulled off her knees and laid back down on the bed with Hades staring down at her; his upper body was held up by his powerful arms while his lower body was pressed firmly against her.

"If you had continued we would have finished far too soon- and it is now my turn."

Hades pressed another hot kiss to her lips before leaving a trail of heat all down her body. He did not stop until he came to her already quivering womanhood. Giving her another searing look he gently spread her legs, hiked one over his left shoulder and brought his mouth down on her.

"Hades!"

Persephone's body arched upward but Hades held her firmly in place while he played. A shock of pure lightning shot through her the instant his tongue swept between her folds. Again and again Hades licked, sucked, and nibbled. An unfamiliar pressure was building up right where Hades was loving her. All Persephone knew was Hades was the only one who could bring her relief….and he just could not stop!

"Hades, please….I….I…."

Persephone could not even form the words, the sensations were becoming too much. Her body was aching, begging, reaching for something she did not know. Hades removed his mouth to gently kiss the inside of her thigh.

"Let go, my Persephone, your body knows what to do."

Then Persephone felt Hades' strong fingers replace his mouth on her sensitive flesh. He knew exactly where to apply just enough pressure to throw her over the edge that she had been reaching for. Persephone cried out, digging her nails into Hades' shoulders as her body came undone. Her legs wrapped tightly around him as wave after wave of please left her breathless. Hades crawled his way back up her body, when they were face to face he positioned himself at her now drenched entrance.

"Are you ready, my love?" Hades asked, there was a slight strain now to his voice.

"Yes." Persephone replied, feeling his hot tip nudging at her core.

"The pain will not last, just hold on to me."

As he brought their lips together hard in a kiss, he drove his hips swiftly forward and penetrated her fully. Persephone cried out again in shock and pain into Hades' kiss. Fear sparked in her belly as her body fought to adjust to the intrusion.

"Shhhhh-shhhh- just breathe, it will pass," Hades cooed softly, kissing away the single tear that had appeared in her eyes. "I love you….I love you…"

He whispered words of love to her until her body had relaxed and she was able to feel how good it felt to have him inside her, filling her completely. As he slowly began to slide in and out Persephone marveled at the sensation.

"Are you still in pain?" Hades asked nervously.

"No, it feels…I can not even explain it. I want more."

"Yes." Hades slid out of her completely but before Persephone could ponder why he was pulling at her hips to indicate that she should turn over.

"Hades, what are you…?"

"Trust me, love," was all that Hades said.

Hades positioned her so that she was on her hands and knees facing away from him. Persephone was feeling very exposed when Hades placed himself between her legs and reentered her from behind. If it was even possible he filled her even deeper than before. As he slid in and out once more his manhood was deliciously rubbing the most sensitive spot between her folds. The intensely sweet pressure was already beginning to wound tightly in her once more.

"Hades." Persephone moaned in desperation.

It was all the encouragement he needed; tightening his grasp on her hips his thrusts became faster and harder- determined to bring her to the peak of pleasure once more. It was not long before Persephone screamed out Hades' name with Hades immediately following her in sweet release. Panting and sleeked with sweat they fell together into the sheets. Arms and legs tangled together Persephone rested her head upon Hades' chest; held tightly in his arms, listening to his frantic heartbeat Persephone felt complete. She was home.

"I love you, Hades," she spoke softly.

"And I you, Persephone."

With a soft kissed placed on her temple Persephone found sleep in the arms of her king.


	13. Chapter 13

And so it was from that time on.

Six months together.

Six months apart.

Winter came and spring followed, bringing back life were there was once only death. For the most part, life took on a routine peace.

It became customary that the week leading up to Persephone's departure was marked with bouts of feverish trysts. More than once a servant had to mutely pretend they had not encountered the two lovers in a deserted hall, the gardens, or Hades' study more than once. Aegeus had tripped over his feet due to such an incident. He had entered the throne room in search of Hades only to find a naked Persephone straddling Hades on his throne; both of them completely oblivious to his presence as they were both caught up in the thralls of their passion. Choking on a curse he had all but ran backwards back through the doors and slammed them shut.

Once Persephone had departed, however, the Underworld experienced a week of intoxication and livid irritability from Hades. Over the years Demeter never spoke Hades' name if she could help it, and rarely did she acknowledge his existence at all. She continued to grasp to the hope that Persephone would leave Hades for good and never missed an opportunity to whisper that encouragement into Persephone's ear.

Persephone had grown immune to her mother's subtle, poisonous remarks towards her husband. Despite her actions, Persephone truly did love her mother. Despite his best efforts, for the sake of his wife, Hades could not even pretend the slightest warmth towards Demeter. In fact, he took great pleasure in enraging her as often as he could manage. More than once over the years, Hades would discreetly leave the Underworld during the spring months. As was his custom, he would still his wife away right from under Demeter's nose. They rode horses through the fields, dived into cold springs, or made love under the shaded trees. That is, until the shrewd harpy came running and ranting threats.

During the times that Hades was forced to stay within his realm he found other ways of relieving the ache in his heart. Hades taught Persephone how to conjure the mirror that would allow her to speak to him. They had used that mirror a time or two to relieve other aches as well. Discreetly placed notes found their way into Persephone's chambers with phrases that would bring a pink tint to her cheeks. Then on more than one occasion, Demeter's private garden had been desecrated with images of Hades and Persephone in numerous intimate positions; all carved deep into the tree trunks.

A century went by this way, neither Persephone or Hades ever aware that their lives once more would be plagued by chaos at the hands of Demeter.

 _ **But that, my dear mortals, is another story.**_

-To be continued


End file.
